Starting Over
by JawjaaGurl
Summary: Theresa returns home after 6 years to help Whitney get over some devastating news but while home she learns that Fox is getting married.
1. Coming Home

Coming Home  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Almost Little Ethan, we've only been driving for five minuets."  
  
"Mom, I told you to stop calling me that. I'm not a baby anymore, I like E better."  
  
Theresa looked at her ten year old son and couldn't believe how much he'd grown up since they had left Harmony 6 years ago. It was almost as if he was a different person.  
  
"I'm sorry "E". So tell me are you excited about going home? It's been so long since you've seen your Grandma and your Uncles."  
  
"I hardly can remember the people all they really are to me are names on Christmas and Birthday cards."  
  
"Ethan Martian I will not have you speaking of your family that way. They love you and can't wait to see you."  
  
"Mom you know I'm telling the truth." He turned his head and looked out the window. "When can I go see my Dad?"  
  
"Julian!"  
  
"Duh! I think it's time I start spending more time with him; you know learning the family business. I want to show him I really deserve my last name."  
  
"Have you lost your mind? You'll have nothing to do with that family do you hear me. I don't want you getting involved with anything or anyone that has anything to do with them do you understand me."  
  
"Oh so then I guess that includes Uncle Fox."  
  
"He's different, he's nothing like them."  
  
She watched as her child once again focused his attention on what as outside the window. She couldn't believe how much of his Crane blood was finally start to show but she knew it was only a stage he was going through. Or at least she hoped. She prayed with all her heart that her child would be nothing like his Father and Grandfather but it looks as if her prayers we starting to come up short.  
  
Pushing aside the things Little Ethan had said she started thinking about how much she was looking forward to seeing her family after all these years. She wish that she could've came home to visit but once her company off the ground she became so busy that she hardly had time for Little Ethan. But one devastating call from her best friend, Whitney, had her on the first plane back to Harmony. 


	2. We're Here

We're Here  
  
As soon as Theresa step out of out of the car she was hit with a million memories from her childhood. She couldn't believe how much she missed the smell of Harmony and everything about the small town. Already she could tell she was going to have a hard time leaving.  
  
"This is it Ethan, do you remember anything about it?"  
  
Just from looking at Little Ethan she knew she was going to have a hard time with him the whole time with they were there.  
  
"Come on Resa do you really think I can remember stuff that happened six years ago?  
  
Theresa let out a long sigh, "Listen Ethan, my family is in that house and I want you to show them the respect that I taught you do you hear me?"  
  
"Whatever." Ethan said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know this is a big change for you honey but I promise it's only going to be for a little while. We'll be back in New York before you know it and you can hang out with your friends again. Just please be nice."  
  
"Fine but only if you let me see my Dad while I'm here."  
  
"We'll work something out."  
  
As they walked to the door Theresa remembered that she hadn't told anyone her and Ethan were coming. She wanted to surprise them but now as she looked around she hoped that someone was home to. She rung the door bell and took and step back and waited for Pilar to open the door.  
  
"Theresa!"  
  
"Miguel it's so good to see you!" She pulled her brother into a big hug like there was no tomorrow. "I've missed you so much, look at you you're a grown man."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were coming home? Mama is going to pass out when she sees you. Umm...Theresa you can let me go now."  
  
Realizing she was still hugging him she let go of her brother to look at him a little longer.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wanted to call but I figured surprising everyone would be so much better. Speaking of everyone where are they?"  
  
"Well mama is...wait is that little Ethan?"  
  
"Ethan tell your Uncle Miguel Hi." Theresa said as she pushed him forward.  
  
'Hi."  
  
"Gosh you've grown up how old are you now about 9 or 10?"  
  
"He's 10 and becoming a hand full." Theresa answered.  
  
"I know what you mean, Maria at that age were she starting to ask a thousand questions a day. I still can't believe you're here."  
  
"I know but do you think you could let us in now?"  
  
"I'm sorry come in."  
  
It was as if she was stepping back into the past, nothing had really changed. It still felt like home. She never felt like this when walked in their apartment back home. There it seemed as if she was staying over night at someone's house.  
  
"Mama's at work at the Crane Mansion." Miguel said as he broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Rebecca is letting her work there again?"  
  
"A lot has changed since you left Theresa."  
  
"I know Miguel that's why I'm home."  
  
"Mom I'm hungry."  
  
For a second she had forgot Little Ethan was in the room.  
  
"How bout I take Ethan to the Book Café for lunch while you catch up with everyone. Just be home later tonight so I can hear all about your exciting life in New York"  
  
"My exciting life, you're the one who got married a couple of months ago! I wanna hear all about it." She picked up her purse and keys. "But now I have to go find mama and Whit." She kissed Ethan on top of his head. "Be good, that goes for you too Miguel."  
  
Driving to the Crane Estate Theresa thought of the many times her and Whitney had walked through the park talking about Chad and Fox. It was funny she hadn't thought of Fox in a long time. She wondered what he was up to, probably someone living up to his playboy name. The more she thought of him the more she missed him. She had spent all those years trying to steal Ethan from Gwen when all along Fox was the one she should've been with.  
  
That was in the past she gave up Fox when she found out a company in New York liked her baby design. She had no idea Baby Heaven would turn into the success it had. It took off the moment it hit the stores. It was really Fox's idea for her to leave Harmony, he felt that it was time she had a some happiness in her life and he knew that she would never find that in Harmony.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I don't want to let you go Fox. I love you." Theresa said into Fox's shirt. She was holding on onto him for dear life.  
  
"Theresa it's for the best. Leave this town and start a new life for you and Ethan."  
  
"But what about us?"  
  
"Look at me." She pulled her face from his shirt so she could look into his eyes. "I love you Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, I don't care how far away from me you are you're always going to be a part of me. But as much as I love you I need to let you go long enough for you to find out who you truly are. I'm always going to be here for you."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Too bad he didn't keep that promise, she thought in her head. "Stop it Theresa, you're here for Whitney."  
  
She pulled into the driveway of the Crane Mansion and seriously thought about turning around and heading back to New York with her son. Nothing good had ever happened to her when she was at the house. But she was not about to run away from her past not again. She was an adult now, with her own company, making her own money, and taking care of Little Ethan on her on.  
  
She walked up to the door and before she could answer it flew open.  
  
"Oh my God, you're back."  
  
A/N: I should've said this in my first chapter but I completely forgot. My name is Kanicee and this is my first Passion fanfic. I hope that you like it, I'm going to try and update as much as I can Pease R&R and tell me what you think.  
  
If you have any suggestions please let me know. They'll come in handy whenever I get writers block.  
  
Enjoy! 


	3. How Did This Happen?

How Did This Happen?  
  
"Theresita what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"  
  
"I figured it would be better if I surprised everyone instead. So surprise"  
  
"I've missed you so much." Pilar said as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry I stayed away for so long I thought it was only going to be for a couple of months but the months somehow turned into years."  
  
"No time for apologizes where is that Grandson of mine? Where are my manners come in, you must be exhausted?"  
  
"Not really and Ethan's with Miguel at the Book Café."  
  
Theresa walked into the one place she hated more then anything else in the world. Rebecca had once again redecorated the place but it was basically still the same.  
  
"So tell me how long do you plan to be in town?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I came home for Whitney."  
  
"Yes, she needs you more than ever right now Mi Hija."  
  
"How did all this happen Mama? Why didn't someone figure all this out sooner?"  
  
Pilar put her head down as if she wasn't able to look her daughter in the eye.  
  
"Oh my gosh you knew about this!"  
  
"I knew only what I was told but now is not the time or place for this."  
  
"You're right the Crane's are the reason for all the bad things that happens around here."  
  
"Pilar have you seen my red..." Rebecca's voice trailed off as she saw Theresa still on the sofa. "Well, well, well look who's back."  
  
"Hello Rebecca, did you miss me?"  
  
"What brings you back to Harmony? Are you after somebody's else husband?"  
  
"I guess that's a no to my question."  
  
Rebecca turned her to Pilar. "Could you go upstairs and find my red dress."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Crane. Theresa I hope that you and Ethan will be home for dinner tonight. I can't wait to see him."  
  
"We will Mama. Rebecca it's been nice seeing you after all this years but now I must go."  
  
"Oh Theresa, one last thing before you go. I have you talked to Fox since you're little return?"  
  
"Even though it's none of your business but no I haven't."  
  
"You really should I'm sure he has a lot to tell you."  
  
Rebecca walked away with her trademark smirk on her face. What Rebecca said didn't matter to her at the moment the only that was on her mind was making sure Whitney was okay. She couldn't imagine what Whitney was going through. She couldn't even say that she understand what Whit was going through because nothing compared the drama she was facing.  
  
She pulled into the Russell's house thinking of how peaceful it looked on the outside. Their house felt like heaven when even thing were crashing down on her but it was a living hell. After ringing the doorbell she stood on the doorstep for what seemed like hours until it was finally opened.  
  
"Hi Coach Russell, is Whit home?"  
  
"It's just Mr. Russell now Theresa, I no longer work at the school. Whitney's up in her room; I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."  
  
After climbing the flight of stairs she stood at Whitney's door. She lightly knocked on the door before she entered.  
  
"Whit.."  
  
"Oh my God Theresa what am I going to do?"  
  
Before she could even answer the question Whitney was in her arms. She thought of the many times it had been her crying her eyes out in Whit's arms and how comforting it had been.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
"How am I doing? How do you think I'm doing, I just found out the man I love more then life it's self is my half brother!"  
  
A/N: Okay you're probably asking yourself how could I do that to Whitney, but hey it's just a story. Besides I might change things as the story goes on but then again I might no! Please Read and Review. 


	4. The Ugly Truth

The Ugly Truth  
  
"I still can't believe it, this seems so unreal."  
  
"It's real alright and not only is he my brother he's also a Crane."  
  
Theresa couldn't understand how Whitney was still breathing after living through such news.  
  
"How did you find out about this, did your Mom tell you?"  
  
"I wished she would've maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much. But I accidentally picked up the phone while my Mom was talking to Julian and she said that Chad Harris was her son."  
  
"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Theresa gave Whitney a hug. "This must be so hard on you."  
  
"Hard is not the word. I can't believe my Mother had an affair with Julian Crane."  
  
"She was young, everybody makes mistakes. Look at all the ones we've made."  
  
"Why didn't she tell us, we would've understood."  
  
"You're saying that now after you already know but do you think you would've really understood if you're Mom sat you down and told that she had an child with Julian?"  
  
"I don't know, probably not but it would've been easier then having us find out this way. Daddy has spoken to her in a week, Simon hardly ever comes out of her room and I can't even look Chad in the face."  
  
"I wish I could say something to make you feel better."  
  
"I feel better now that you're here. Speaking of you, how are things going in New York?"  
  
"How about I tell you over lunch."  
  
Once they had arrived at the Lobster Shack Theresa and Whitney sat down and talked about everything that had happened since Theresa and Little Ethan moved to New York. The only subject that was off limit was Chad being Whitney's brother.  
  
"So have you talked to Fox since you came back?"  
  
All through lunch she had been waiting for his name to come into the conversation now she wished it hadn't.  
  
"No I haven't and you're the second person who's asked that question. What's so important about him anyway?"  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't say."  
  
"Whitney Russell you have five seconds to tell whatever it is that's so important about Fox."  
  
"Okay brace yourself...Fox is getting married."  
  
For a second Theresa thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Whitney couldn't possibly be serious. Not the Fox that she was in love with.  
  
"Honey are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I just thought of a second you said Fox was getting married." She was trying her best to fight back tears. "Please tell me I was just hearing things."  
  
"Oh Hon, you're still in love with him aren't you?"  
  
This time Whitney was the one who was giving the comfort. She had no idea when she returned home she would be leaving with a broken heart. Of course she was still in love with Fox. Just because she had took the job in New York didn't mean that she had turned her feelings off for him she'd just kind of put them on hold. What was she suppose to do now?  
  
AN: Sorry it took so long to update...I had a major cause of writers block and on top of that I got really sick. This chapter probably sucked but I promise the next one will be better. I didn't want to go into a lot of detail about the whole Whitney-Chad thing because this story is about Fox and Theresa. I plan to bring him into the story in the next chapter so keep reading. 


	5. More Returns and Bad News

More Returns and Bad News  
  
Fox looked out the window of the plane and saw what he could make out to be Harmony. He hadn't been home since Theresa went to New York. Theresa, that was a name he tried not to think of often but when he did hundreds of memories came along with it. Which is why he knew he had to leave Harmony, he couldn't stand being there knowing he couldn't be in her arms within minutes.  
  
It was all Kathleen's idea to come back and get married in his hometown. L.A. would've been perfect for them, like a new beginning but she didn't see it that way. In a way she was still his new beginning, nothing in his past mattered anymore. He looked over at her and thought of how much he loved he. She was perfect, beautiful blue eyes, curly blonde hair, and the complete opposite of Theresa.  
  
"You have to stop thinking about her." Fox whispered to himself.  
  
"Honey did you say something?"  
  
"Oh, um I was talking about my mother. I was saying that I wonder what she thinks of our engagement. She'll probably try to talk you out of marrying me."  
  
"That's not true, I'm sure she'll congratulate us and wish the best like my parents did."  
  
It was obvious Kathleen didn't know that much about the Cranes. She came from the perfect family. An only child with parents that still loved each other. She would really be shocked if she knew that his little brother was the son of his ex girlfriend.  
  
"I can't wait to meet your family!"  
  
"You're really excited about meeting them?"  
  
"Of course I am. I can't wait to be Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane. And I'm dying to show this ring off to all your ex girlfriends." Kathleen looked at her ring that had the biggest diamond Fox had ever seen.  
  
"Umm yeah." Ex girlfriends was clearly a subject he didn't want to talk about. Especially now when he couldn't seem to get one in practically off his mind.  
  
"Honey is something wrong?"  
  
"No I just want to get all of this over so I can have you to myself again. I just hope my family isn't fighting about something."  
  
"Fox when are you going to finally accept that I love you not your family. Besides every family fights once in a while, I think it's a hidden rule or something. Just know that for now on you have me to help you through it.  
  
He kissed her on the head. "I really don't deserve you."  
  
Crane Mansion  
  
Rebecca had to find Gwen as quickly as possible. She couldn't believe little Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald had the nerve to show her face in Harmony after all these years. She already knew why she had return and that was to try to get Ethan back.  
  
"Gwinne are you in here?" She knocked on Gwen and Ethan's bedroom door. This was clearly not the time for her to go missing like this. "Gwinne if you're in there open this door." Rebecca pounded on the door a little harder. She was about to knock again when the door flew open.  
  
"Excuse me Mother, I'm trying to make love to my husband so I'm sure whatever you have to say can wait until later."  
  
"No it can't, what I have to say is more important than anything in this world."  
  
Gwen closed the door to be sure Ethan couldn't hear her. "What is it?"  
  
"Brace yourself, Theresa is back in Harmony."  
  
"I must be hearing things because I thought you just said that Theresa is back."  
  
"She is, she came by today to see Pilar. Everything was perfect. You and Ethan were finally happy raising Sarah and now that little home wrecker is back."  
  
"Maybe she's back for Fox's wedding."  
  
"No I don't think so, she's defiantly up to something. Whatever that may be I will not let her do anything to you and Ethan. Even if I have to kill her. 


	6. Family Get Together

Family Get Together  
  
"Finally my whole family is in the same house again. I was starting to think that it was never going to happen again. I really missed this."  
  
Theresa did too; it almost brought tears in her eyes when she looked at Maria and Martin. They had both grown up so quickly and she had missed out on it. Looking around the table at her family she saw Miguel and Kay and how happy they finally were and Luis and Beth. Never did she think she would see the day that they would finally be married. Of course Sheridan was more beautiful then ever, you could see the love she had for Antonio in her eyes.  
  
"So Theresa how do it feel to be home?" Kay asked as she wiped Spaghetti sauce from eight-year-old Maria's face.  
  
"When I first left I have no intention of ever coming back here again but now I think I'm going to have a hard time leaving."  
  
"This places hasn't been the same since you let Resa."  
  
"Thanks Antonio. You know you guys should really come to New York and visit us. Me and Little Ethan would be glad to show you around town."  
  
"I don't know Theresa, New York is really big. I don't think a small town girl like me would fit in there."  
  
"Of course you would Beth and you would love it."  
  
"Mama can I be excused, I want to call some of my friends from back home."  
  
"Okay Ethan, I'll check on you later."  
  
"Wow he's so different then from what I can remember. When we were in the Book Café it seemed as if I was talking to a younger version of Luis."  
  
"Hey watch it Lil Bro."  
  
"I know, he can be a handful sometimes. Do you know that he insists on seeing Julian while we're here?"  
  
"He is his Father and besides Julian has really changed over these past years."  
  
"I know Sheridan and I really hate to say this because you are a Crane but I don't want my son to have anything to do with them."  
  
"I'm sure he won't, I know you raised him to be nothing like them. Besides look at me, I grew up in the same house as Julian and I came out just fine."  
  
"I hope you're right. Look you guys I'm sorry to cut this little family get together short but I have to see how everything is going at the office."  
  
After receiving what seemed like a thousand more hugs from everybody she walked down the hall to her old room. She had been going for six years and her Mama had changed nothing about it. She sat on her bed and looked over at her nightstand where her favorite picture of her and Fox still sat.  
  
She could still remember the day they took that picture and how happy they were together. They had just came back from one of their many picnics in the park where they spent more time kissing then eating. Nothing mattered to them then but living their life to the fullest. Never would she have guessed that she would end up loving him more then life it self.  
  
At time's it all seemed so unreal because the only reason they got together was to get over other people. She had still been in love with Ethan and he was of course in love with his mystery woman. Before she left they had promised to keep in touch with each other and they had for a couple of months. But after Fox told her that he was moving to L.A. the phone calls started to happen less and less. Then soon they just stopped.  
  
She picked up her cell and found Fox's number in it. "It wouldn't hurt to call and see how he's doing. Maybe I can find out more about his fiancée." He heart began to pound as soon as the phone began to ring. After about two in a half she hung up. "Guess he doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
In a hotel in Harmony  
  
"Who was that honey?" Kathleen asked as Fox looked at his cell phone.  
  
"I'm not sure, they hung up before it could pick up. If they want something I'm sure they'll call back." 


	7. Still In Love

Still In Love  
  
Fox stood at the door of what he considered to be the house of hell. He couldn't believe he was about to introduce his near perfect fiancée to the family of horror. Luckily he had been able to convince her to stay at a hotel the night before but she insisted on spending the rest of the stay at the Crane estate.  
  
"Are we going to stand out here all day."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just collecting my thoughts." He pushed opened the door and waited to hear an argument coming from the sitting room but all he heard was silence. "Hello!"  
  
"Maybe there's no one here."  
  
"In this house, I don't think so. There's always someone here. Hello!!"  
  
"Yes may I help...Fox? What are you doing here? This is the second surprise we've got this week."  
  
"Pilar, look at you. You look fabulous."  
  
"Thank you, how long have you been home?"  
  
"Me and my fiancée, who I haven't introduced you to yet, got here last night. I tried to keep her away from this place as long I could be she insisted on coming. Kathleen I want you to meet Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald, Pilar this is Kathleen Matthews."  
  
"Hello Pilar, I've heard so much about you."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Theresa is never going to believe that you're both back in Harmony at the same time."  
  
He almost dismissed the comment that Pilar said until he replayed it over in his head.  
  
"Wait did you say Theresa was here?"  
  
"Yeah her and Little Ethan got her yesterday. You haven't talked to her?"  
  
"Umm no, we lost touch over time."  
  
"That's a shame seeing as how close you use to be, I'm sure she wants to see you. But I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I have work to so we'll catch up later."  
  
He couldn't believe the luck he was having but he didn't know if it was good or bad. He thought that maybe he would be able come home, marry Kathleen and get her out of Harmony before word spread quickly. Maybe he would be able to talk Kathleen into having a smaller wedding somewhere out of the country.  
  
"Honey who is Theresa?"  
  
"Fox! I heard you were coming home but I didn't think it would be so soon."  
  
He turned to see the women he hated more than anybody else in the world. "Rebecca." He said through clinched teeth. "It's nice to see you."  
  
"Come over here and give me a hug." She stretched her arms out to hug him but then noticed Kathleen. "You must be Fox's fiancée?"  
  
"Yes I'm Kathleen Matthews."  
  
"My aren't you a pretty little thing. How in the world did you end up with Fox?"  
  
"Very funny Rebecca, now if you'll excuse us we have some unpacking to do."  
  
"Wait you don't have to rush, I want to talk to Kathleen about the wedding. It'll be the biggest one since Ethan and Gwen's."  
  
He wished a thousand times that Kathleen would have listened to him when he said he wanted to have the wedding in L.A. It would have been so much easier on both of them, well mostly him.  
  
"Speaking of Gwen I'm sure she's dying to meet you. She's upstairs in the room, follow me and I'll introduce you to her."  
  
Before Kathleen could protest Rebecca was pulling him up the stairs not that it really mattered to Fox he needed to replay what Pilar had said about Theresa being home. Why had she decided to come back now of all times, when he was finally starting to get his life in order.  
  
He sat on the couch and put his hand over his eyes. "Why is this happening to me?"  
  
"Why is what happening to you?"  
  
"Ethan, what's up?"  
  
"I should be the one saying that. I just met your fiancée, nice girl. What's she doing with you?"  
  
"Ha, ha real funny."  
  
"Seriously what's wrong, you look like you're about to pass out."  
  
"Considering my ex girlfriend is back in town when I'm about to get married, I would say nothing.."  
  
"And that's a problem for you because? Theresa coming back shouldn't affect you and Kathleen unless by chance you're still in love with her."  
  
Fox opened one eye and looked at Ethan.  
  
"Please tell me you're not still in love with her?"  
  
"Of course I am, remember the reason I left Harmony was to get her out of my head. Have you seen her yet? Please tell me she's not as beautiful as she use to be."  
  
"No, Gwen and Rebecca seem to think that she's here to try to tear us apart which I know is not true. Look man, don't worry; chances are she's moved on too."  
  
"Yeah I hope so."  
  
Upstairs  
  
"So who is this Theresa everybody seems to be talking about."  
  
Kathleen was sitting on the bed in Gwen's room talking to her and Rebecca. It was about time she started meeting the true Cranes. She was starting to get sick of having to be all sweet and perfect around Fox. She couldn't believe that he was falling for her act but she couldn't let her guard down yet. Not until they were married.  
  
"Did her and Fox have a thing going on before he left?"  
  
"Yeah something like that." Rebecca answered.  
  
"Come on Mom be honest with the girl. Darling let me tell you Theresa was his world that is until she moved to New York and broke his heart.. I can't stand that bitch; everything was going so well with me and Ethan. Why did she have to come back now?"  
  
"So I'm guessing she's not one of your best friends?"  
  
"Oh no! You see that little Burrito tried to steal Ethan from my Gwinne."  
  
"Aren't Ethan and Fox brothers?"  
  
"Yeah when she couldn't have one she went to the other. That's why you have to marry Fox as quickly as possible before she gets a chance to steal him back. I don't want to see what happened to me happen to you."  
  
"Trust me, when I want something, I get it." Kathleen got up and walked out of the room.  
  
"I like her Gwinne, I think she's going to fit in her just fine.  
  
AN: There you have it everybody, Kathleen is starting to show her true ways. But trust me this is just the beginning you will see more of her evil ways as the story goes along. I think it finally time for Theresa and Fox to see each other after all these years don't you? And I haven't forgot about Little Brat...I mean Little Ethan (lol). I'm going to work him in here some how. Thanks for the reviews! 


	8. The Reunion

The Reunion...Kinda  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."  
  
"Could you stop saying that. We both know I have a right to see Julian, he is my Dad."  
  
It seemed as if her biggest fears were starting to come true. Little Ethan really wanted to take an active role in the Crane family. When the subject first came up a year ago she thought that he would forget or change his mind. But every since their return he seemed more serious about seeing his father.  
  
"You know E, Julian may not want to have anything to do with you. I mean look at how he treated Ethan when he found out he wasn't really a Crane."  
  
"What does that have to do with me? Ethan was never a Crane, I am. My Dad had ever right to be mad, he raised Ethan as his own and then found out that he was the Police Chief's brat. What did you expect him to do?"  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing was coming from her son. It seemed as if there was more Crane in him then she thought. Maybe them coming back to Harmony was a mistake, especially when Little Ethan was at that age where everything could influence him.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as soon as the pulled up to the Crane Mansion. She had completely forgot about the fact the Fox was back in town with his fiancée. Maybe they had decided to stay in a hotel. Who was she kidding, they were probably in the house now planning a wedding that fitted royalty. Then again maybe it was best if she went ahead and came face to face with Fox after all these years. It would make her stay in Harmony a little better.  
  
Lost in her thoughts she almost didn't notice Little Ethan about to walk into the Mansion. "What do you think you doing? You can't just enter this house like that, you have to knock first."  
  
"Knock! You seem to forget, I'm a Crane."  
  
"You know I'm getting sick and tired of you throwing your last name in my face like that. That's all it is a name, it can't do anything for you."  
  
"Is that true? If I'm counting correct you've have three Cranes. You were engaged to Ethan when he was a Crane, married my Dad, and had a relationship with Fox. In all you've slept with three Cranes, there must be something about the name you can't seem to live without them."  
  
Before she could respond back the door to the Mansion flung open.  
  
"Great and here I was thinking I was going to have a good day."  
  
"Hello Gwen, I see nothing has changed with you, Ethan it's nice to see you." She reached out and gave him a hug.  
  
"It's good to have you home, how is everything going?"  
  
"Great, I just decided to bring Little Ethan over to visit his father."  
  
"Wow look at my Godson, he's practically a grown man. How are you doing Ethan."  
  
"Aiight I guess."  
  
"We would really love to chit chat with you but we're going to meet Sarah, our daughter, and her Nanny in the park." Gwen pulled Ethan's bring his attention back to her.  
  
"We'll catch up later Theresa, bye Ethan."  
  
"I'm glad that's over, now can I go see my Dad?"  
  
No matter how many times she walked into the Mansion her stomach did a flip. Looking around brought up good and bad feelings for her. She thought of all the times she stood at the door asking if she could see her son when Rebecca and Julian had taken him away from her. But she also smiled when she thought of the many times Fox has sunk her in through the back to see him. She would never forgive Julian and Rebecca for taking Ethan away from her, she was glad that he didn't remember that time in his life.  
  
"I can't believe I'm missing out on all this. This house is ten times better then our apartment in New York."  
  
"Trust me this is not the life you want to live."  
  
"You would know wouldn't you."  
  
"Stop it Ethan! You even starting to sound like them!"  
  
"Who in the devil is doing all that shouting? Why can't I have peace in my own home for once?" Julian looked up and saw Theresa and Ethan. "Why Theresa, I heard of your little return but I didn't think you would stop by for a visit."  
  
"Trust me this was not my idea, Ethan wanted to see his you so...here we are."  
  
"This is my son? Aren't you a handsome young man. Yes, he's defiantly a Crane."  
  
"See Mom, I told you he would want to see me. Is this really your place?"  
  
"Yeah, you want a tour, that is if it's okay with Theresa."  
  
"Yeah sure, just don't break anything Ethan." He was heading up the back stairs before she got the words out of her mouth.  
  
"God I hate this house!"  
  
"Me too, that's why I left."  
  
Theresa didn't even have to turn around to know who was talking to her. She had played what she would say to Fox when she say him again but suddenly she couldn't remember any of it. Her mouth was dry and she could feel her palms starting to sweat. She took a deep breathe and turned to face him.  
  
"Fox, it's umm...good to see you again." The memories of him that she had in her mind did no justice to actually seeing him. He was even more handsome then the last time she had saw him.  
  
"Ethan told me you were back in Harmony. I was hoping that you would've called."  
  
"Actually I did, but you didn't answer."  
  
"Oh, so how have you been?"  
  
"Great, how is everything with you?"  
  
"Great, I'm getting married but I'm sure you've heard."  
  
"Yeah congratulations, who's the lucky girl?"  
  
"Kathleen Matthews, I met her in L.A."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
She couldn't think of anything else to say to him. She couldn't believe she was acting like such an idiot in front of him. But what else was she suppose to say, was she suppose to jump in his arms and kiss him. No she couldn't do that, he was in love with another woman. If he still loved her then he would be with her, he would've came to New York with her and Ethan. But he guess he didn't love her enough.  
  
"Well I need to be going, I'm suppose to met Whitney for lunch. It was nice seeing you."  
  
"Yeah you too."  
  
She was gone before he could say anything else. Now he knew for sure that he was still in love with her. His heart had almost jumped out of his chest the moment he knew it was her. Never had he seen anyone more beautiful in his life. He couldn't believe he let her go all those years before, she was the women he was suppose to be with. She was the one he pictured when he thought of having a family, the one that still filled his dreams light at night.  
  
If he loved Theresa so much then why was he engaged to Kathleen? It was simple in his head but his heart was still confused. Kathleen was a distraction for him, he loved her but it was never enough to replace Theresa. He never meant to start a serious relationship with Kathleen, he just wanted someone to keep him from thinking of Theresa and she had done that for him. But over time he started to develop feelings for him and since he couldn't have the one he truly loved she was the next best thing.  
  
"God what I'm suppose to do?"  
  
"Do about what sweetheart."  
  
Kathleen had finally seen the infamous Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. She was beautiful which why was probably why Fox had been with her. Just from watching the way her reacted to seeing her she could tell her was still in love with Theresa  
  
"Oh umm I was just saying that we're going to have a hard time playing a wedding here."  
  
"I know but Gwen and Rebecca said they would help. They're nothing like you made them out to be."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Now that you're on the subject of our wedding, we really do need to start planning it. Especially if we're going to have it by the end of this month."  
  
"I don't remember us setting a date."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry darling. You see Rebecca, Gwen and I thought that it would be prefect for us to do it before the month is over. That way we could make our first appearance and Mr. And Mrs. Crane at the Harmony Ball next month. Don't you think it's a good idea?"  
  
"Yeah, but it just seems so rushed."  
  
"I know but it's only because I want to become your wife as soon as possible. Besides I can't wait to make love to you. I can't believe you're serious about waiting until we're married."  
  
"I can't wait either but just think of it this way, it's giving us both something to look forward to. Knowing that we waited until our honeymoon to fully give ourselves to each other will make it more memorable."  
  
All of his mushy, mushy stuff was starting to get on her nerves. She had to sleep with him as soon as possible. If she waited any longer her plan was not going to work. She didn't know how much longer she could keep her pregnancy from showing. The moment he finds out she pregnant for another man he would throw her out and be back with Theresa before she knew it. She was beginning to worry but then she remembered that Gwen and Rebecca also had their own motivates in getting her marry Fox as soon as possible, maybe they could help her.  
  
AN: So what do you think? Do you think I should let Gwen and Rebecca help Kathleen. I have my own ideas but I still want to know what you think. I know that little scene with Resa and Fox really sucked but trust me I got something plans for them in the next chapter. I hoped you liked the return of Little Ethan, he's not done yet either. Please Review!!! 


	9. Misunderstandings

Misunderstandings

"That was real smart of you to say Theresa."  
  
She was walking over the Crane grounds thinking of how big of a fool she'd made of herself. Fox would probably never want to talk to her but then again that was for the best cause she would probably end up doing a repeat of what she had just done. She still couldn't believe that he was going get married. When they were together he just didn't seem like the marrying type but she believed that she could change that about him. It must be something real special about Kathleen, she was probably one of those country club girls like Gwen. There was no way she was going to stay in Harmony and watch another man she love marry someone else.  
  
"That's it, I'll just get Little Ethan and get back on the first plane to New York. I'm sure Whit will understand."  
  
"Maybe she won't."  
  
"Fox! How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that you're a nervous wreck, you seem like you have a lot on your mind."  
  
This was her chance to tell Fox that she was the one she should be married to, the one that he should wake up to every morning. "It's none of your business." Okay so maybe now wasn't the time, she would be a coward forever and never forgive herself for not telling him her true feelings for him.  
  
"Come on now we both know it has something to do with me getting married so we might as well talk about it now. Don't let me be the reason you leave Harmony again."  
  
"You say that again like you're the reason I left in the first place."  
  
"I am, aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah but not in the way you think Fox. My world does not center around you the way you may think it does." She started to walk off.  
  
"Wait Theresa." He said as he ran behind her. He gently turned her around until she was facing him once again. She felt as if her skin was being set on fire just from his touch. Why couldn't she just tell him how she felt instead of arguing with him? "I didn't come after you to argue with you."  
  
"I don't want to argue with you either Fox, so what is it that you want?"  
  
"Well, I'm getting married."  
  
"Duh!" She was starting to sound like Little Ethan. "Tell me something I don't already know."  
  
"Will you just listen, I just want to let you know that I love Kathleen."  
  
"What kind of shit is this? Are you coming out here to rub in the fact that you've moved on with your life? Well in case you didn't know I already figured that out Fox, I'm not as dumb as you think. Oh I get it, you're trying to warn me not to do anything stupid like chase after you like I did Ethan. Well you don't have to cause my chasing days are over."  
  
"No Resa you're not listening to me."  
  
"I don't have to because I have nothing else to say to you, marry Kathleen. I hope you two are happy together."  
  
"Wait..." But it was too late, she was gone and there was nothing he could do. His words hadn't come out like he wanted to. He wanted to say that he loved Kathleen but she would never take her place in his heart. After talking to Theresa for that short time earlier and then having Kathleen in his arms he felt the difference between the love he felt for them. He knew there was always a difference but he had no idea how strong it was.  
  
Theresa had shown him a life outside of being a Crane; she wanted him to looked beyond his past and more into his future. When she told him about the opportunity she had in New York he began to push her away from him. He felt that she deserved someone better then him because he didn't think he would ever be able to marry her. For some reason he felt as if he was too young to be with one person at that time in his life when in fact he really was. At first he felt angry with Theresa when she left but who could blame her, he had practically pushed her on the plane. It would've been so easy for him to go to New York and get her but he just couldn't. He felt that by letting her go was the best thing. She could start over and have a new beginning.  
  
But that wasn't the right thing for him, after she was gone he felt empty. He started to believe that he didn't have anything to live for. She was the one he wanted be with. At night he would dream of having a family with little girls that looked like her and little boys with blond hair and mischief in their eyes like his. How was he suppose to get her back now and what was he suppose to do with Kathleen.  
  
He really did love her and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt. But if he married her they would end up in a loveless marriage and she would be hurt even more then. He had to call their engagement off as soon as possible.  
  
Gwen and Ethan's Room  
  
Gwen had just come back from her little outing with Ethan and Sarah but she hadn't been able to enjoy herself. She couldn't get her mind off of Theresa being home. Her and her Mother had told Kathleen that they would help her marry Fox as soon as possible but the more she thought it over the more that didn't seem right. When Theresa and Fox were together they really seemed happy. She didn't have to worry about her trying to wreck her marriage. She hated to admit it to herself but maybe it should've been Theresa she was helping instead of Kathleen.  
  
AN: Okay in case you didn't notice I'm about to give Gwen's attitude a whole new change. I just don't like her beginning mean and devious. I hate keeping Fox and Theresa apart but I don't want to rush my story along, if I get them together too soon it they'll be nothing to write about. Plus I want to bring Kathleen and her little scheme into the story a little more. I have a lot of big ideas I just want to take my time with them, trust me you'll love this story. R.&R!!! 


	10. The Truth Comes Out

The Truth Comes Out  
  
Kathleen looked at her cell phone and saw that she had missed a call from her mother. She would have to call her back later, besides she knew what she was going to ask had her and Fox slept together yet Her parents wanted her married into the Crane family just as bad as she did. They had made it very clear that the only way she could return to L.A. was with the last name Crane. They didn't want her child to grow up as a bastard, sure she knew her child's father was but he didn't seem appropriate to her family. He was a part of the working class, but the was one of the reason she had falling in love with him. He wasn't all snotty and didn't have any desire about what country club her family was a part of. He loved her for who she was.  
  
The moment her mother saw Fox walking around the Country Club she instantly introduced herself and Kathleen to him. They both saw the sadness in his eyes and her mother thought it would be the perfect way for her to get to know him. In her mind anyone was better then what Kathleen was dating. Somehow she was able to convinced Fox to go on a date with her, which made her mother trilled to pieces. But never in a million years did she think he would fall for her. He had forever been known as a playboy and nobody expected him to settle down with anyone. But sure enough he picked her, she thought she was going to faint when got down on one knee and ask her to marry him. Not even hesitating a moment she said yes to his proposal. So how in the heck did she get pregnant? That's something she still couldn't believe happened, it was two weeks after her and Fox's engagement she felt it was time to tell her boyfriend that things were over between them. As much as she loved him she felt that Fox could offer her so much more. It was going to be so simple; she would walk into his place, tell him it was over and be out within five minutes. Five minutes turned into hours and a few weeks later she found out she was pregnant.  
  
Now she was on a mission to get Fox to sleep with him so her child could grow up as a Crane. It seemed like the perfect thing to do when it came to his family. His mother pretended that his older brother was his father child for years so why couldn't she do it. The only mistake his mother made was getting caught, that was something she didn't plan to do. Standing in front of Rebecca's door she knew what she had to do.  
  
"Knock, Knock...Can I come in?"  
  
"Hi Kathleen, of course. Are you enjoying your stay?"  
  
"Yes I love this place, I'm going to have a hard time going back to L.A." That was enough small talk, she had to get down to business. "Umm...Rebecca I need your help."  
  
"Really, so soon?"  
  
"You see, I've gotten myself into a little predicament."  
  
"Explain please."  
  
"Well, it seems I'm pregnant."  
  
"Congratulations, but why does the involve me?"  
  
"It's not Fox's child."  
  
Rebecca made a small O with her bright red lips, and then gave her famous grin. "Well that's simple, just say you got pregnant the last time you and Fox did the hanky panky and tell him it's his child."  
  
"It wish it was that simple but, well, Fox doesn't want to have sex with me. He thinks it would be more romantic if we wait until our wedding night."  
  
"I see how that causes a problem but dear that's something you're going to have to work out on your own."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing, earlier that day she stood in the room with Gwen and Rebecca and they promised the would help you get Fox to keep him away from Theresa.  
  
"So what are you saying, you're not going to help me?"  
  
"Oh no, I'll help you but not in the way you think. Trust me in the end you'll get exactly what you deserve."  
  
"Thank you so much, for a second there I thought I had told you my little secret for no good reason."  
  
"Heaven so, I'm always here for you. But if you'll excuse me, my Pookie is waiting for me and I'm not even dressed yet."  
  
"Of course, thanks Rebecca." Kathleen said as she walked out the door.  
  
After her little talk with Gwen earlier today she realized that there was no way she was going to help Kathleen. Once Fox was married to her there wasn't a doubt in her mind the Theresa would turn to Ethan for support. That simply couldn't happen as much as she hated to admit it she was going to have to help get Theresa and Fox back together. She knew just how to do it now that she held the upper hand over Kathleen.  
  
"Well, Theresa you're finally going to get what you've always wanted. A Crane."  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter was so short and that not much happened in it. But I wanted everyone to know what Kathleen's motives were before I got too deep into the story. I thought about adding some more but I thought I decided to leave things the way they were. So what do you think of having Theresa, Gwen and Rebecca on the same side? If you have any suggestions please let me know, I'm always opened for new idea. 


	11. Who's The Daddy?

Who's The Daddy?  
  
"You can't be serious, Fox would never think that you were chasing after him. You just came back to Harmony and that was your first conversation. Maybe you were misunderstanding what he was saying."  
  
"I'm not and idiot Whit, I read between the lines of what he was saying. He said that he loved Kathleen, in other words don't try to come between us."  
  
"Honey, I disagree with what you're saying. If he felt that way why does he keep calling you?"  
  
It had been two days since she'd talked to Fox, he'd called her what seemed like a million times. But each time she let the phone rang, she seriously had nothing else to say to him.  
  
"Maybe he wants to rub it in a little more." She laid her head on the table.  
  
Her and Whit were sitting in the Book Café drinking half cold coffee. This was the first time they had been able to get together since the last time they talked. Whitney had once again turned her attention back to Tennis. Every since she found out Chad was her brother the only thing that mattered to her was going pro. She'd even hired a new coach.  
  
"Enough about me, how are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm great, I have a tournament this weekend that I know I'm going to win."  
  
"I'm not talking about tennis Whit, I mean emotionally. You can't hold everything in like this, talk to me. You're the reason I came home remember."  
  
"What's there to say, Chad's my brother and I'll never be able to look him in the eye again. I don't ever want to see his face again."  
  
"Why it's not his fault, he's a victim in all this too. I'm sure he feels the same way you do about the situation but pushing each other a way isn't going to solve a thing. This is the time when you need each other the most."  
  
"You really don't get the situation do you? Let me explain it a little better for you, I slept with my brother. Can you imagine how I feel inside; I have a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach that's not going to every going away. God, I'm so glad I found out about this before we were married."  
  
No matter how much she thought about it she refused to let it sink in that Chad and Whitney were actually related. They had been through so much and when they finally were ready to spend the rest of their lives loving each other the worst thing in history happened.  
  
"I'm sorry Whit, I know there is nothing I can do to make this better for you but I can promise that I'll be here for you."  
  
"Thanks, but what about you're business? You've been here for about a week, don't they need you back in New York?"  
  
"Everything is fine, I call to check in everyday. What's going on in New York is not important, you're the important one right now."  
  
"Theresa don't worry, I'm going to be fine."  
  
"Can you say that and really mean it, I guess I'm just waiting on you to fall apart or something."  
  
Whitney smiled. "I thought of doing that but I knew it wouldn't solve anything, Chad would still be my brother and my mother would still be a liar."  
  
"Listen to me Whitney, you're mother didn't do anything wrong. Well maybe keeping the fact that she had another child a secret was wrong but she had every right to keep who she dated in the past a secret. There are some things that happened to me that I'm not going to tell Little Ethan. It was her past and she just wanted to keep it that way."  
  
"You're right but what about her sneaking around with Julian, that wasn't fair to my father."  
  
"You know your father has a bad temper and as much as she hated keeping her and Julian's relationship a secret, he would have killed Julian. I'm still surprised he hasn't."  
  
"Me too, but my mother stood her ground and told my dad that Julian was her first love and that even though he hated him he was a part of her life. They share a child together and that was a bond that couldn't be broken. I couldn't believe it was my mother talking, it was as if she was saying things that she's wanted to say for the longest."  
  
"I can't believe that at one point you're mother once in love with Julian and probably still is in a way." Whitney gave her a dirty look. "Come on, you know I'm telling the truth. Take you and Chad for example." Once again she received another dirty look. "Okay bad example, let's say me and Ethan. As much as I love Fox and want to spend the rest of my life with him I'll always have feelings for Ethan. Especially since he's the first man I ever made love to. I'll never forget that day, it was suppose to be our wedding day. But instead I ended up marrying and sleeping with Julian." Theresa sighed. "But you know what I'm saying."  
  
"Yeah, I get it. It's just so much to try to process in one...wait did you say you and Ethan slept together the day of your wedding then you slept with Julian."  
  
"Yep but lucky for me I don't remember sleeping with Julian cause he got me so drunk."  
  
"And that was the night you got pregnant with little Ethan right?"  
  
"Yeah, Whit what are getting at?"  
  
"Honey did you ever stop to consider that maybe Julian wasn't little Ethan's father."  
  
It wasn't possible or maybe then again it was. Technically she did sleep with both of them in the same day but Whitney had to be thinking wrong, there was no way Little Ethan was Ethan's son.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean look at Little Ethan. He has some of the same features as Fox."  
  
"Who shares a mother with Ethan so of course he's going to look like Fox."  
  
"Stop it Whitney! Ethan is Julian's child and that's final!"  
  
She got up and walked out of the Book Café she didn't have to sit there and take that from Whitney. Just because her family was screwed up that didn't mean she had to the right to find something with hers. If Little Ethan was Ethan's son she would have noticed something. But now that she thought about it, there was something. When Little Ethan was a baby and was fussy at night sometimes Ethan was the only one who could calm him down. That still didn't mean anything; she was working herself up over nothing. Realizing she owed Whitney an apology turned to go back to the Book Café.  
  
"Hi Theresa, how are you?"  
  
She had been so caught in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Gwen's car pulled up beside her.  
  
"I'm fine. How are Sarah and Ethan?"  
  
"They're great. I was wondering if you would like to join my mother for tea later at the mansion."  
  
This just simply wasn't here day. Whit was making false accusations about who Little Ethan's father was and Gwen, her worst enemy, was asking her to have tea. Maybe if she pinched herself she would wake and the she could start the day all over again.  
  
"I mean I know it's strange seeing that we haven't been the best of friends. But once ago I did consider you as a friend, I mean you were going to my maid-of-honor in my wedding. So what do you say?"  
  
"Not to be rude or anything but have you lost your mind? Me, you, and Rebecca having tea without one of us ending up dead; I just can't see that happening."  
  
"Let me put it like this then, you come today and I promise you that before the night is over you will be the one engaged to Fox."  
  
"Gwen what are you talking about?"  
  
"Come to the house at 6 and you'll find out."  
  
She pulled off and left Theresa standing on the curve wondering what was she talking about. Fox had made it clear that it was Kathleen was the one he wanted to be with. Besides why would Gwen and Rebecca care about a her happiness? The only was she was going to find out was to go find out.  
  
AN: Okay everybody, who should be Little Ethan's dad? I'm thinking Ethan cause it will add so much drama to my story. R/R!!! 


	12. Letting Go Of The Past

Letting Go Of The Past  
  
Theresa couldn't believe she was actually going to through with this. Of all the people in the world she was going to let Gwen and Rebecca help her. It just didn't seem right to her, like maybe she was making a big mistake but what did she have to lose. This might be the only chance for her and Fox and even if he had seemed like an ass a couple of days ago she was welling to look past that. As she sat in the living room she couldn't help but wonder if Fox was upstairs but if he was then that would mean he was probably with Kathleen.  
  
"It should be me he's about to marry!"  
  
"Actually it's not to late." Rebecca said as her and Gwen walked down the stairs. "With a little help from us you just might be a Crane again."  
  
"I don't get it, why do you two, of all people, want to help me?"  
  
"Well it's like I said earlier at one point I saw you as a friend Theresa and I want to see us that way again. Besides I thinks it's finally time you were happy."  
  
"Since when do you two care about my happiness?"  
  
"I know this seem like a big shock but me and my mother really want to help you."  
  
"Okay, so if I decided to take your help we have to put the past behind us. Forever."  
  
"We agree, it never happened." Rebecca got up to fix them some drinks. "So tell us, have you had the opportunity to meet Kathleen yet?"  
  
"Umm..no."  
  
"Well we have and trust me, Fox has no idea what he's gotten himself into."  
  
"What do you mean Gwen?"  
  
"Would you like to do the honors mother?"  
  
"Thank you Gwinne. The first night Fox and Kathleen came to Harmony she asked if we could get her married to Fox as soon as possible. At the time you weren't one of our favorites list so we said that we would help her, that is until we find out the true reason she wanted to marry Fox."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Well, the other day she came to me and asked if I could help her to get Fox to sleep with her."  
  
"Why would she need your help, she's his fiancé."  
  
"True but this is where things works in your favor, it seems that Fox doesn't want to do "The Deed" until after they are married. Sounds sweet right, well not for Ms. Matthews because she's pregnant."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yep and in case you haven't figured it out it's not Fox's kid."  
  
"How could she do that?"  
  
"I don't know the answer to that one but she's going to try to get Fox to sleep with her so she can pass the baby off as a Crane."  
  
"You have to tell him, you can't let him go through with this. It'll ruin his life forever."  
  
"Have you two really thought this out, if I tell him that doesn't mean he'll believe me. He loves her, he'll take her side over mine any day."  
  
"When did you get so soft Theresa? You fought with me for Ethan but won't fight Kathleen for Fox?"  
  
"Gwen's right, don't let her do this to Fox and to you either. He deserves better."  
  
They were right but she knew Fox would never believe her especially after he thought she was chasing after him. "No I can't do it, if Fox loves me he'll come to me."  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Gwen asked.  
  
"I haven't figured that part out yet."  
  
"Come on Theresa stop being so goody good. You know you want to do this and we'll help you. Look I love Ethan with all my heart and I didn't give up even after he was standing at the alter about to marry you. You should be the same way about Fox."  
  
"Okay, I'll do it but if this doesn't work I'm going to get my son and go back to New York."  
  
"Whatever, now here what were going to do."  
  
Upstairs   
  
"Yes that right, the wedding is in three weeks...oh don't worry money isn't an object."  
  
For the past four hours Fox sat and listen to what seemed like a dozen contestations Kathleen was having with different wedding planners. Ever once in a while she would look up and smile at him and he would smile back. He thought that maybe he would have some say in the wedding but it seemed that the only thing that he would have to do is show up. But what she was doing didn't really matter he wanted, no need too talk to Theresa; he had to make her see that she had misunderstood what he was saying. If she was the one he was marrying she would probably ask his opinion on everything that she did.  
  
Why did he let her go to New York? If he would've swallowed his pride and asked her to marry him he wouldn't be in this situation. One of the reasons he told her to go to New York was so she could start her life over, away from everything that has happened in Harmony. But mostly away from him, he didn't understand why he couldn't commit to her. She was everything that he wanted in a woman. Smart, funny, and amazing beautiful but most of all she was there for him; there was never a dull moment when they were around each other. She had so much life in here.  
  
Flashback   
  
"Did you get the ice cream?"  
  
"Chocolate Swirl, your absolute favorite."  
  
"Thank you much." She said as she said as she put the movie in.  
  
"So what movie are we watching tonight?"  
  
"We'll I picked Gone With the Wind."  
  
He made an ugly face. "Is there some rule that I don't know about that states that we have to look at this movie once a month?"  
  
"See that's the thing about this movie since we've seen it a hundred times we can let it watch us and we can do something else."  
  
"Oh...what do you have in mind?"  
  
"A little of this." She kissed him on the lips. "And some of this." She kissed him on the tip of his ear "A whole lot of this." Then on his neck.  
  
"Yeah defiantly a lot of that last one."  
  
End Flashback   
  
"Fox? Foooxxxx? FOX!"  
  
"Oh sorry, I guess I blanked out for a second. What were you saying?"  
  
"I was asking if you want to get something to eat, I'm starving."  
  
"Umm yeah, lets go."  
  
Caught up in his little flashback he completely forgot that they were in the same room.  
  
"You know I'm thinking we should have the wedding here at the mansion, probably outside. Don't you think that would be nice?"  
  
"Umm.."  
  
"I mean it's more convince for everyone, we want be having that many guest. Probably 100 or 200."  
  
She continued to ramble on as they walked down the stairs, in a way he wished she would shut up cause she was starting to get on his nerves. But he didn't have the heart to tell her. It wasn't her fault that he couldn't keep his mind off of someone else.  
  
"I'm glad we had this little talk Theresa."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
He had to be seeing things, there was no way Theresa and Gwen could actually be getting along. Not in this lifetime, what was Theresa doing there anyway?  
  
"Fox, Kathleen; what are you two up to?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"We were just going to get something to eat." Kathleen cleared her throat. "Oh I'm sorry. Kathleen this is Theresa, Theresa this is Kathleen."  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Kathleen, I've heard so much about you." She held out her hand for Kathleen to shake but Kathleen didn't extent hers. "Okay, well I guess I better be going. Gwen, Rebecca; I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Let me walk you out Theresa. Kathleen I'll be right back."  
  
He held the door opened as she walked out, neither of them said anything until they were at her car.  
  
"Wow, Kathleen sure is something."  
  
"Yeah she is. What were you doing with Gwen and Rebecca?"  
  
"Oh, we've finally come to a little understanding and thought it would be best to let the past go."  
  
"That's something I never thought I would see happen." Here was his chance to explain what he meant the other day. "Theresa about what I said the last time we talked.."  
  
"I'm sorry Fox, I probably misunderstood. Look I'm kind of in a hurry but I was wondering if we could get together later to night and talk about us."  
  
"Of course." He looked down at his watch. "It's going on seven now so what do you say I meet you at the Warf at say 10?"  
  
"Prefect, I'll see you then."  
  
She got into his car and was gone before he knew it. He had no idea what he was going to say to her tonight. Was her going to tell her that he loved her and that if she still wanted him he would call the wedding off instantly or would he honor his commitment to Kathleen. Only time would tell.  
  
Inside   
  
"What the hell was she doing here?"  
  
"Whoa excuse me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gwen, it's just that you two were suppose to help me."  
  
"We are Kathleen, Theresa thinks were starting to play nice with her but really we're just trying to use that to help us dig up some dirt for you to use. Trust me like I said, you'll get exactly what you deserve."  
  
"Thanks Rebecca, I knew I could count on you."  
  
"Now I go before Fox leaves with The Taco Queen." Once Kathleen was gone Rebecca turned to Gwen. "If Theresa doesn't get Fox to call off the wedding tonight Kathleen is going to eat her a live."  
  
"I know, but like Theresa always use to say true love always wins in the end. You know she's not so bad now that she's not trying to steal Ethan away from me."  
  
AN: I do believe it's time for Fox and Theresa to finally reunite don't you? Well not completely because every one know nobody is ever really happy in Harmony. R&R!!!!! 


	13. Digging Up Dirt

Digging Up Dirt  
  
"Okay this is my only chance to get the dirt on Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald."  
  
The more she thought about the more her little agreement with Gwen and Rebecca didn't seem to sit well with her. For some reason she felt as if they were two-timing her. After what she had told Rebecca she needed something just in case her thoughts were true. Also it would be nice to have something else on Theresa just in case. So now here she was standing in front of Theresa's window. Her plan was to sneak into Theresa's room and find something that she could use against her. What that something was she didn't know but she would know it as soon as she saw it. Once again she checked around front to make sure Theresa's car was gone. She knew that Pilar was at the mansion but that still left some Lopez-Fitzgerald's unaccounted for.  
  
"Oh well, getting caught is just a chance I'm going to have to take."  
  
She pushed the window and found that just her luck it was actually unlocked. After climbing inside she reached out again to pick up the flashlight she had taken from the Crane Mansion. Making sure her gloves where on tight enough she began her search, once the flashlight was on she did a quick glance around the room.  
  
"Okay think Kathleen, if you were trying to hide something were would you put it?"  
  
The first thought that came to her head was under the bed, after checking there and found nothing she looked under the mattress and found nothing also. Then she remembered that it had been years since Theresa had lived in the house so what she would be looking for would be within close reach. Immediately her flashlight flew to the nightstand beside the bed, on top of it sat a picture of her and Fox.  
  
"Aww what a lovely couple."  
  
She threw the picture on the bed and opened the top drawer. There was nothing in there that was useful to her so she tried the bottom one, it was practically empty until she noticed that the back of the drawer looked pulled opened. She gently pulled it opened and founded a box. Opening the box she founded more pictures, a toothpick, a napkin, a dried rose, and what looked like a lot of more useless stuff. When she put the box back into its place her hand hit a book, after picking it up she realized she had hit the mother load. It was Theresa's diary, what girl didn't write down all her most cherished and personal thoughts in their diary. Praying that Theresa sit wrote in it she opened it to it's last entire.  
  
'May 22  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I had lunch with Whitney, I still feel bad for whenever I think of everything she's going through. I have no idea how she's staying so strong through all of this.'  
  
"Blah, Blah, Blah, that's not important! Come on Theresa please don't tell me that's the only thing that happened to you today." She skimmed down a little further until she saw Rebecca and Gwen's name. "Now we're talking."  
  
Gwen invited me over to the Crane Mansion to have tea with her and Rebecca; you wouldn't believe the reason why. They're going to help me get back with Fox! I know I'm still shocked about that too, but it's actually true. Kathleen told Rebecca that she was pregnant but it wasn't Fox's baby and now she needs here help to get Fox to sleep with her because Fox insists they wait until there wedding night. Isn't that romantic, that's so like my Fox! I'm kind of in a hurry because I'm meeting Fox in about a hour, hopefully next time I'll be writing to say that me and Fox are back together. =)  
  
"Those little bitches, I knew they were lying to me!" She was about to close the book when she saw something written on the next page.  
  
'Sorry Diary, I was in such a hurry to get ready to see Fox that I almost forget a something crucial that happened to me today. Me and Whit were talking about our first loves and I was telling how I would never get over Ethan because he was the first guy I ever made love too. Well, she brought up the fact that I slept with Ethan and Julian in the same day and how there was a chance Julian may not be Little Ethan's father. At first the thought of it made me mad because I thought Whitney had no right to question who my child's father was but then the more I thought about it there is a chance that Ethan could be his father. I don't know if I should dismiss the idea or take Little Ethan to get paternity test. Rebecca and Gwen would flip if I tell them there is a chance the Little Ethan might actually be Ethan Jr.!'  
  
"Thank you God! I'll just take this with me." She said opened the window to let herself out.  
  
Now she that she had something on Theresa she couldn't wait for her to tell Fox that she was pregnant. As soon as the words come out of her mouth she'll hate the day she said it. Things could go two ways when it came to their situation. The first one being that Fox doesn't believe her, he thinks she's perfect and will dismiss their words without a shadow of doubt that Theresa was lying. In that case she would use the information and tell Theresa that if she doesn't keep her mouth shut she'll tell everyone her little secret. In the second situation she would end up having to fight fire with fry by telling Theresa if she doesn't take back what she said to Fox she would take what she's found directly to Rebecca and Gwen. Once she take it back Fox would think she was a lair and never believe a thing she say again. With Theresa out of the way now all she needed to do was get Fox into bed.  
  
AN: I do believe I like this chapter the best out of everyone that I've written. While writing it I was listen to 'Back Of The Bottom Drawer' by Chely Wright, which is one of my favorite songs at the moment, so I used that idea when writing about what's was in the back of Theresa drawer. If you've heard the song them you know what I mean. I also thought of writing the scene when Theresa and Fox meet in this chapter but I felt like all that would be too much. Is it just me or does anybody else feel like I'm rushing this story...it's probably just me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I really appreciate all the advice everyone is give me and I'm really going to us it when I try to decided who Little Ethan's father. Please continue to review. 


	14. Who Should I Believe?

Who Should I Believe?  
  
This was the moment Theresa had been waiting on for the past six years, which explained why she felt as if her heart was fixing to jump out of her chest. She had been standing on the Warf for five minutes and Fox hadn't showed up yet. Maybe he wasn't going to come, maybe she shouldn't have come. It all seemed so wrong, after scheming to get back Ethan she had promised herself that she would never stoop that low again but her she was about to use information about Kathleen to get Fox back. In a way her and Kathleen was in the same situation she had to start facing the fact that there was a chance Little Ethan was Ethan's child. But she didn't think she would be able to stoop as low as Kathleen. If it turned out the Little E was a Winthrop she would let him grow up as one. Ethan would be a good father to him, she hadn't seen him around Sarah yet but she knew he had a feeling he was wonderful around her.  
  
Not that there was anything wrong with Julian being Little Ethan's father, she knew he would always have the best and would go to the best schools. But there was always an eerie feeling in her gut when she thought of having her child grow up as a Crane. Fox hadn't come out so bad but maybe it skipped a couple of generations. It had been years since he'd seen his sisters so who knows how they had turned out. The past week Little Ethan had spent almost every waking moment with Julian and so far she hadn't had any complaints yet. Of course he came home every night with gifts that she thought were unnecessary but so far he showing that he was a wonderful father. Every since he had found out Chad was his son it seem as Julian was a different person, a more caring person. Right now that wasn't what she need to focus on, she needed to be thinking about the reason she came there and that was of course Fox.  
  
"Fox, where are you?"  
  
"I'm right behind you."  
  
She jumped at the sound of his voice. "God you scared me, how long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough to know that you're as nervous as I am."  
  
Why did he have to still be so perfect after all this time, was it possible that he'd gotten more sexier over the years. "So, Fox the reason I asked you to be here is..."  
  
"Wait let me go first, if I don't say this I might back out and never have this opportunity again." He took her hands in his. "Theresa, I have no idea how I spent six years of my life without you. You're everything I ever wanted in a women."  
  
"So why did you basically throw me on that plan to New York."  
  
"Because I wasn't ready to commit to you, I know that you wanted to get married and I just didn't feel like I was ready for all that."  
  
"But you're ready to do that now with Kathleen?"  
  
"Could you please let me explain? I wanted you to go to New York because I felt that was best for both of us. For you so you could get away from here and start your life over again and for me so I could get out of my relationship with you. I loved you but I couldn't give you everything you needed at the time, which was stability. I didn't know what I was going to do with my life for the next couple of years but it seem that with the opportunity you were being given in New York you would. Little Ethan needed the stability that you could give him in New York. So I let you go, which is one of the hardest things I ever had to do and I've hated myself every day for doing it."  
  
"Fox, why didn't you tell me this before?"  
  
"I didn't know how, I guess I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"Hurt me, you hurt me ten times more when you told me to go to New York. I spent half those years thinking that the reason you did was because you didn't love me enough to want me to stay here."  
  
"I wanted you to stay more than anything in the world."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that then?"  
  
"Look, that happened in the past. There is nothing we can do to change that, the best thing for us to do is look towards the future. Our future."  
  
"Fox, I don't think we have a future. You're getting married to Kathleen."  
  
"Yeah I know that but it's you who I want to be it."  
  
All of a sudden she couldn't breath, he was about to say the words she had been waiting to hear.  
  
"It's you who I love, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."  
  
"Oh Fox, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."  
  
She jumped into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She felt that if she didn't do it now this chance would never come again. It felt so right being in his arms again, she felt safe like that's where she belonged. She had no plans of losing that feeling again. She kiss slowly came to an end even though it wasn't want she wanted.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to live without you." He said as he rubbed her hair.  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"I wished it was the simple but I can't hurt Kathleen, she doesn't deserve it. You don't know her like I do, she practically perfect. She could never to anything to hurt another human being."  
  
"That's what you think."  
  
What was she talking about; Kathleen didn't have a mean bone in her body. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It's just that I found out some things about Kathleen and trust me she's not perfect."  
  
"Theresa what are you talking about, you don't know anything about her. You've only met her once and it was only for a minute."  
  
"Look Fox, all I'm saying is that she's not as perfect as you think. There are things you don't know about her."  
  
It wasn't making any sense to him; she was talking as if she'd done a background check on Kathleen. A couple of days ago she had gotten mad when she assumed that he was accusing him of chasing after him but now he was starting to wonder if he should take it into consideration.  
  
"So what is it that you know that I don't?"  
  
"Well, I'm not try to make Kathleen out to be a bad person or anything but she told Rebecca something that could affect your whole relationship."  
  
"So that's why you were at the mansion with Gwen and Rebecca. You three are working together to break me and Kathleen up."  
  
"No it's not what you think, we're trying keep you from making the biggest mistake of your life."  
  
"Mistake, I'm starting to think that meeting you tonight was a mistake. I thought you'd changed, I thought you're scheming days were over."  
  
"Two days ago I would've walked away and never spoke to you again if you would have said that but I know I'm doing the right thing. Kathleen is not who you think she is."  
  
"You're the one I don't know Theresa." He began to walk away.  
  
"Wait! Fox she's pregnant."  
  
He stopped walking when he heard the word pregnant. Maybe he was hearing things because there was no way in the world Kathleen was pregnant, they hadn't slept together yet.  
  
"Yes you heard me right Fox, she's pregnant."  
  
He turned to face her. "See now I know you're lying Theresa, me and Kathleen haven't even slept together yet. God, I can't believe you're doing this."  
  
"You have to listen to me, she's pregnant but it's not your child. She trying to get you to sleep with her so she can make it seem as if it's yours."  
  
It wasn't making any sense to him why would Kathleen do that to him. Every since they had gotten engaged she had been an angel. There was no way she would do something like that.  
  
"No I don't believe you. This is just another one of your plans."  
  
"Fox." She walked to him and touched her hand to his cheek. "I would never lie to you about anything like this. I promise you that I' m telling you the complete truth. Kathleen went to Rebecca and asked her if there was away she could get you to sleep with her before the wedding."  
  
"She wouldn't Theresa, you don't know her like I do. She isn't that type of person, she's not like..." He cut his words off; he couldn't bring himself to say the words.  
  
"I know you're going to say she's nothing like me. I'm sorry that you can't trust me enough to believe what I'm saying but you have to. Just hear me out this once, she going to get you to sleep with her and as soon as she does she's going to announce that she's pregnant. I'm telling you she's not what she seems; she's not as perfect as you want her to be. Fox I love you with all my heart and soul, please believe what I'm saying." She stood on her tiptoes, gently kissed him on the cheek and walked away.  
  
What was he suppose to do, confront Kathleen with what Theresa had told him. He already knew how that was going to play out, Kathleen would deny it and it would be her word against Theresa's. He couldn't come out and ask Kathleen to take a pregnancy test; if she did and it came out negative he would never be able to forgive himself for putting her through that. If he didn't and Theresa was telling the truth then what was he suppose to do? He loved Kathleen but he loved Theresa more, which one was he suppose to believe.  
  
Crane Mansion   
  
Kathleen stood and the window and watched as Fox's car pulled into the driveway. She knew that he had been with Theresa and that she had told him her little secret. She had been waiting all night for him to come home. If Fox believe Theresa then she would just have to make her pay. She thought Gwen and Rebecca were her worst enemies but she hadn't felt anything yet. She knew she was wrong for what she doing to Fox, he was a good man and deserved more but she wanted more for her child. When she heard Fox getting close their room she jumped into bed and pretended as if she had fallen asleep while reading a book.  
  
Once the door was opened she opened her eyes as if his entering had woken her up.  
  
"Fox, honey where have you been? I tired to stay up and wait for you but I guess I fell asleep while reading." When he didn't answer she pushed him a little harder. "Is something wrong, you know you can tell me anything."  
  
He didn't have to answer, his silence told her that he was trying to decide if he should confront her with what he knew or keep it to himself.  
  
"No everything is find, I was out with a old friend that's all."  
  
"Oh, I hope you had fun."  
  
"Yeah, you must be tired. I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep."  
  
She turned off the light beside the bed but she was still able to see him from the light that was shinning from the bathroom. She could tell he was trying to put off putting get into bed with her as long as possible. When he did he gently slide in next to her and turned his back towards her, which was strange because she usually sleep with her head on his chest. The silence between them was killing here, why didn't he just saw what he knew. She had to say something.  
  
"Fox, I love you."  
  
It took what seem like forever before he answered. "Kathleen you're not keeping anything from me are you? I mean if there is anything you want to tell me you know you could and I would understand."  
  
That was all she needed to her, she now knew that he was now trying to decide if he should believe her or Theresa. She had to make herself look good.  
  
She turned on the lap next to the bed. "Honey look at me." He turned to face her. "I would never keep anything from you, you're my world, my best friend. There is nothing about me that you don't know about me, I swear. Where is all this coming from?"  
  
"I'm sorry I asked." He pulled her close to him and she laid her head on his chest like she had done every night before. "It's just with my family you never know who to trust. Now let's go to sleep." He kissed the top of his head.  
  
She could feel his body relaxing. He had believed her over Theresa, now she needed to get her blackmailing started. Before she returned to the house she had stopped by a print shop and made copies of Theresa's diary. She couldn't wait to throw it in her face.  
  
AN: I had a hard time writing this chapter because I wanted Fox to believe Theresa and give Kathleen the boot but I just couldn't, it isn't time yet. I'm trying not to rush things along but then again I'm don't want to draw things out for too long. Please continue to read and review. 


	15. Keeping Secrets

Keeping Secrets  
  
Theresa had a hard time sleeping the night before, all she could think about was if Fox had believed her or Kathleen. He thought Kathleen was perfect and it seemed as if was making sure Theresa knew that too because he said it what seemed like a hundred times. If he didn't believe her then there was nothing left for her to do but get Little Ethan and go back to New York, there was no way she would be able to face Fox knowing he took Kathleen's word over hers. But now was not the time to get into that, she had promise Little Ethan that she would spend the day with him. Ever since their return she had hardly seen that much of him. He seemed to be having the time of his life with Julian; at first she hated the idea of him spending time with his father but now she starting to see a change in him. Julian was really starting to show that he cared about Little Ethan and she liked knowing that he would be a better father figure for him then he was for Fox when he was growing up.  
  
She looked on the drawer next to the bed for her favorite picture of the two of them. When she didn't see it she began to panic but then she thought of the many times she had knocked it on the floor while getting in bed. She looked down on the floor and there it was. Smiling she put it back in it place and started to walk to the bathroom to take a shower. Just as she about to step in she heard to phone ringing. After making sure her robe was properly in place she walked in the living room to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Is Theresa there?"  
  
"Speaking."  
  
"Hi this is Kathleen, Fox's fiancé, I know this is a little strange but I was wondering if we could get together later today."  
  
"I'm sorry I can't, I promised my son that I would spend the day with him."  
  
"Oh you mean the son you share with Julian wait or is Ethan."  
  
"Excuse me what are you talking about?" Her heart felt as if it was about to jump out of her chest.  
  
"I think you heard me to first time Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald so I'm not going to repeat myself. Met me in the park at one."  
  
"And if I don't show up."  
  
"Trust me you'll show up because if you don't I'll tell your new little friend Gwen that her precious Sarah has a stepbrother."  
  
She hung up before Theresa could answer back, she couldn't believe this was happening. How did Kathleen found out that there was a chance that Little Ethan might be Ethan's son? She'd only talked about it with Whitney, but she knew she would never tell a soul, and of course she had wrote about it in her diary. She jumped up, ran to her room, and pulled out the bottom drawer to her nightstand. Just like she thought her diary was gone, it didn't take her long to figure out that Kathleen had broken in and stolen it. What was she to do; if she didn't meet Kathleen then she would tell everyone about Little Ethan. That was something she couldn't risk, whatever Kathleen asked she simply had to do it.  
  
The Park  
  
Kathleen was about to jump out of her skin worrying about if Theresa was going to show up or not. From what she had heard from Gwen and Rebecca her first day there, which wasn't much, Theresa always put up a fight to get her way, especially when there was a man involved. But that had been when she was young and made a lot of stupid mistakes. There was no way she was going to risk everything she had become now, at least that's how she was hoping things would turn out. Of course there was a chance that Theresa would call her bluff and dismiss her threats. It was too late to worry about that now because she could see Theresa coming up the path towards her.  
  
"Okay I'm here Kathleen, now give me my diary back!"  
  
"Come on now Theresa, you didn't think you would get it back that easy did you?"  
  
"Last time I checked breaking into someone's house was against the law."  
  
"Go ahead, call the police. I'm sure Chief Bennett would love to hear about his long lost Grandson. Don't you?"  
  
Theresa seemed nervous, like the only thing she wanted to do was get the diary and go but that wasn't want she had in mind. She needed to show that she had the upper hand in the situation. When Theresa didn't answer the question she knew that she was winning.  
  
"Now to get to the reason I called you. I know you met with Fox last night and I know you told him I was pregnant."  
  
"I felt that he needed to know the truth about the women he's going to marry."  
  
"Look Theresa, I'm not here to play games with you. In order to keep me from spilling your little secret, you have to keep mine."  
  
"It's too late I've already told Fox."  
  
"Well it looks like you're going to have to take it back."  
  
"I can't, he'll never believe anything I say again."  
  
"Aww, sorry. It doesn't matter anyway because once he's married tome I'll make sure he never sees you again."  
  
"No, I want do it. I refuse to sit back and watch you ruin his life."  
  
"Fine, I guess I'll just have to tell Rebecca and Gwen." She turned and began to walk away, hoping that Theresa would try to stop her. If she didn't then her whole plan would be ruined.  
  
"Kathleen wait." She ran and caught up with her. "If I tell Fox I was lying will you give me my dairy back and promise not to tell anyone about Little Ethan."  
  
"Of course, I was going to give the diary back to you anyway. I've already made copies of it; I can't believe you wrote everything in here. There's even evidence in here to back up there to back up the fact the Little Ethan might not be a Crane. This simply has to be the best day of my life." She reached unto her bag and pulled out the book. "But don't think you're getting off this easy, once you tell Fox you're lying I want to get your little bastard son and get on the first plane back to New York. Do I make myself clear Ms. Lopez-Fitzgerald?"  
  
"You're never going to get away with this, there is no way Fox is going to sleep with you before the wedding now."  
  
"You forget Fox seems to thinks I'm perfect, I'm going to sleep with him any my child with be raised as a Crane. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to plan."  
  
She walked away feeling as if she was on top of the world. As she got into the Taxicab that was waiting for her she remembered one thing and that was that Rebecca and Gwen knew her little secret as well. There was no way Fox would believe them, all she had to say was that they were probably lying to help Theresa break them up. Everything was working just as she had hoped. But getting Fox to sleep with her was going to be harder then ever now that Theresa had told him about the baby. He wasn't going to do it willingly without suspecting something. She hated Theresa now more then ever. She should've listened to Fox when he said it would be best if they got married in L.A. Now that Rebecca had traded on her she didn't know what she was going to do. The it hit her, she knew just who to call and that was her mother, she had helped her get Fox so she had to help her keep him. She reached in her bag and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"Mom, its Kathleen...I need your help. No I haven't slept with Fox yet, that's the reason I'm calling you. I thought she was going to help me too but she trying to help Fox's ex-girlfriend steal him back from me. I tried that, he still insists that we wait until our wedding night." She lowered her voice so the cab driver couldn't hear her. "Oh my gosh I completely forgot that after a couple drinks Fox can't control himself. Thanks Mom, I'll talk to you later."  
  
That was it, she would tell him that they were sampling wine for the wedding and once he was out of it she'd just persuade him to have sex with her. Everything was finally in place.  
  
"By thing time tomorrow Theresa will be back in New York and I'll be weeks away from marrying Fox Crane."  
  
AN: I know everybody was expecting Theresa and Kathleen to have a big fight but I just couldn't have that at least not with Kathleen pregnant. Don't worry they will met again and it want be pretty. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know. R&R!!! 


	16. It's All One Big Lie

It's All One Big Lie  
  
Theresa stood at the Crane Mansion and debated about what she do, it wasn't much of a debate because she knew what had to be done. Kathleen had made it clear that she wanted her to tell Fox that everything she had told him the other night was a lie but she had no idea how she was going to find the words to actually say it. She was about to ruin Fox's life and there was nothing she could do about it. After leaving the park she went home and packed her and Little Ethan's bag. Lucky no one was home so there was no one to question her motives for leaving. This time tomorrow she would be back in her office and she would be able to bury herself into her work like she had done when she first moved to New York. She took a deep breathe as she rung the doorbell. Gwen answered the door, which was something she was hoping wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Theresa, I was just thinking about calling you. How did things go last night?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you but right now I just need to see Fox. Is he here?"  
  
"Yeah, he's upstairs with that bitch Kathleen. Is something wrong, were friends now you can tell me anything."  
  
She wished with all her heart that was true but if she told Gwen that Little Ethan might be Ethan's son then all hell would break loose between them once again.  
  
"Umm...no I just need to talk to Fox. Could you have him meet in the Gazebo, I wouldn't want Kathleen to come downstairs and find him talking to me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
As she walked out the door she thought of how perfect her life could be right now. Her and Gwen were finally friends, something she never could have imagined in her wildest dreams. She could be married to Fox and have everything she ever wanted, a good job and a happy family. But here she was about to tell the man she love more then life it's self that she had lied to him when actually she had told him the truth. How would she be able to live with herself?  
  
"Theresa, you wanted to see me?"  
  
This was it, the end of any hopes of her being with Fox. "Yeah, I want to talk to you about what happened last night."  
  
"Look, if you're going to try to convince me Kathleen is pregnant you might as well save it."  
  
God he was so hansom, but she was about to give him up forever and there was nothing she could do about it. "You're going to hate me after I say this to you Fox but just know that everything I've done was because I love you, I always have and always will."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"What I told you last night was a lie, everything I said was one big lie. But not the part about loving you, I would never lie about anything like that."  
  
Her heart was breaking but there was nothing she could do, she had to do this. Kathleen controlled the shots. Fox was now officially hers.  
  
"I knew it, how could you lie to me Theresa? I thought that you had changed. You got so angry when you thought I was accusing you of chasing after when me it's actually true. You're never going to change. So you, Rebecca, and Gwen were working as a team; saying Kathleen was pregnant was the only thing you could think of to keep us a part?"  
  
"I'm sorry Fox."  
  
"Is that all you have to say is that you're sorry. You know what Theresa stay the fuck away from me and Kathleen."  
  
He walked away leaving her standing in the Gazebo, she sat down because she didn't think her legs were going to be able to hold her up much longer. She figured her life might as well be over; she had lost the only thing that had ever mattered to her. But she couldn't think like that, she couldn't just give up on her life. She still had so much to live for. She had to be there for her son, everything that she had done the past couple of years was for him. To make sure he had everything he had ever dreamed and she wasn't about to stop now.  
  
"Mama. Aunt Gwen said I could find you out here. Are you crying, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing just a little dirt in my eyes." She wiped her eyes and pulled her son closer. "How would you feel if I told you that tomorrow night you could be sleeping in your own bed."  
  
"I would hate it."  
  
"What I thought you didn't like being in Harmony."  
  
"I didn't at first but now that I've started spending time with my Dad it's not so bad."  
  
"Are you thinking about leaving Harmony?"  
  
She turned around to find Julian standing behind her. "Yeah actually, I was thinking me and Little Ethan could leave tonight."  
  
"No Mom I don't wanna leave you yet. First you make me come here against my will and now that I actually like being here you're forcing me to make me leave."  
  
"Honey it's for the best."  
  
"Yeah maybe for you, I wanna stay here with my Dad."  
  
"You can't, you have to go back with me."  
  
"Theresa maybe it would be best if he stayed with me, I mean it has been years since I've seen him and I would like to spend more time with him. I know in the past I wasn't the best Father to him but I've changed now in case you haven't noticed. You know I would never do anything to hurt him."  
  
"Julian I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not Mom? He's my Dad; he has the right to spend time with me. Don't you Dad?"  
  
She couldn't say no any longer, as long as Ethan was a Crane Julian had the right to be with him. But was he really a Crane, that's a question that would forever be in her head. "Okay you can say, but only for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Thank you." He jumped into her arms and gave her a hug. "You're the best."  
  
"Julian, take good care of him."  
  
"You know I will, he's my son and I love him more then anything in this world."  
  
Julian really was a changed man and that made her hope even more that Little Ethan was a Crane. Not because of all the power that came with the name but because this would be Julian's last chance to show hat he could be a good Father.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled I'll take you suitcase out of the car and be on my way to the airport."  
  
Once all Little Ethan things were settled into the Mansion Theresa decided it was time for her to go She gave her son a big hug and promised him that she would call him as soon as she was back home. Julian had promised to send him home on the Crane jet in three weeks so she had no reason to ever come back to Harmony. She was half way out the door when she heard Gwen calling her.  
  
"Theresa, is it true. One of the maids told me you were going back to New York."  
  
"Yeah, it's for the best."  
  
"Are you out of your mind, didn't you tell Fox about Kathleen being pregnant?"  
  
"Yes, but he didn't believe me. Maybe it's best that he didn't, he has to find out what kind of person Kathleen is on his own."  
  
"Do you realize that if he doesn't he's going to marry him."  
  
"Yeah but there's nothing I can do to stop him. He's made of his mind, he loves her more then he loves me. I have to accept that and move on with my life."  
  
"So you're just going to give up? This is not like you Theresa, there's something else you're not telling me."  
  
"I have to go, my plane leaves in a couple of hours. Watch out for Little Ethan for me, make sure he doesn't learn to much from Ethan while he's here."  
  
"Yeah." She gave Theresa a hug and watched her walked out the door.  
  
Something wasn't right to Gwen; Theresa never backed down from a good fight, especially not when all the right cards were in her hand. She was keeping something from her and she was going to make it her mission to find out what it was before Fox walked down that aisle with Kathleen.  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who reviews at the end of the chapter, I wish I could name each one of you but that would take to long. You know who you are; thanks for giving me a reason to write this story. And also thanks to everyone who has expressed their wishes about if Little Ethan should be Julian or Ethan's son. It's going to be a little while longer before that comes out but trust me you're going to like the outcome no matter who I pick to be the Daddy. I hope ever likes the changes I made with Julian, Gwen and Rebecca, I believe it's time that Theresa has somebody in her corner. Please Review!!!!!!! 


	17. It Worked

It Worked!!!!  
  
"Ethan you have to talk to Fox, make him see that he's making the biggest mistake of his life. We both know Theresa is the one he's suppose to be with."  
  
"Why do you care about Theresa and Fox's relationship all of a sudden?"  
  
"Don't you think she deserves to be happy?"  
  
Gwen could hardly believe what he was saying at first her motivate for helping Theresa was to make sure that she didn't try to steal Ethan from her. The more she thought about the more she realized that the only reason she was having those thoughts was because he was insecure about her marriage. It was time she saw that Ethan loved her, they had a beautiful family and no one could come between them. If Ethan really wanted to be with Theresa or anyone else he would have left a long time ago.  
  
"Yeah but I didn't know that you cared so much about her happiness."  
  
"Me and Theresa may have had our difference in the past but we've put that behind us. So could you please talk to Fox for me." She gave him a little puppy dogface.  
  
"Okay, but I'm not going to make you any promises."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She kissed her husband on the cheek and thought of how much she loved him. Theresa may have been the reason that they weren't married sooner but that didn't matter now. If she could help Theresa find the happiness that she felt every morning when she woke up next to Ethan then she would do whatever she could.  
  
Down the hall   
  
"Can you believe she actually looked me in the face and told me that you're pregnant, like I don't know my own fiancé. Does she think I'm some kind of idiot?"  
  
"Well honey look who you are, you're a Crane. Girls would do anything just to catch your eye. I know I would."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that." He pulled her close to him. "You're not like any of them, that's why I'm going to marry you in a couple of weeks." He gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Little did he know she was just like them; at the moment she was wishing he would shut up so she could start making him drink the wine she had waiting on him.  
  
"I thought she had changed, I mean after all the crap that went down between her and Gwen I thought she would have had enough of her scheming ways."  
  
"Some people never change, that's something you're just going to have to accept."  
  
"Yeah I guess you're right. That's enough about Theresa, let's talk about our wedding."  
  
She said a silenced thank you in her head. "I'm glad you brought that up, a bottle of the wine that I ordered for the wedding came today and I wanted us to taste it together."  
  
"Whoa, you know that stuff doesn't sit well in me."  
  
"Aww, come; besides it'll help you keep your mind off Theresa."  
  
He had to drink the wine or it would mess up her plan to get him to sleep with her.  
  
"Fine but only one glass."  
  
Before he knew it, one glass turned into five and he was working on his sixth. She on the other hand hadn't drunk any of hers; it was still sitting on the table next to the bottle. Fox was almost to the point where she was fixing to try to get him into bed.  
  
"You know this is the best wine I've had in a very, very, very, very, long time. What about you Kathleen, or is your name Kathryn?"  
  
Yes he had hit the point she was waiting on, his speech was starting to slur and he couldn't even remember her name. In the morning he probably wouldn't even remember anything that had happened to him. She sat down on the bed next to him and began to kiss him on his neck as she unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Hey, you know that's my spot, keep doing that and we want be waiting until our wedding night to make love."  
  
"Why should we wait? Our wedding is only a couple of weeks away, besides I know you want me just as much as I want you."  
  
"I do but..." He could barely get the words out of his mouth because of the sensations he was getting from her kissing his neck. "I...I do want you."  
  
"Make me yours, show me how much you want me."  
  
She couldn't believe her plan was working; everything that she had been hoping for was about to come true. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed; once all of their clothes were off he looked her in the eye once more.  
  
"I love you Theresa, it's always been you who I loved."  
  
Before she knew it he was passed out on top of her.  
  
"Fox! Fox, wake up!"  
  
There was nothing she could do; he was out for the night. That was not what was suppose to happen, he was suppose to be so out of control that he took her in his arms and made love to her all night long. He was not supposed to spend the night passed out in her arms. To top that off he had also confessed his love for Theresa, the night couldn't get any worst then that. She pushed him off her chest and turned away from him. Now what was she suppose to do?  
  
The Next Morning   
  
Fox couldn't believe the headache he had when he woke up, the only time he felt pain like that was when he had too much to drink. He looked over down and saw Kathleen still on his chest, he gently pushed her off him and sat up in bed. He looked over and noticed she was naked; looking down at his own body he realized he was naked to. Looking over at the table he slowly started to remember the night before, it was coming back to him but it wasn't very helpful. He remembered drinking the wine for the wedding but after that everything was a blur. Was it possible that he had slept with her and not remembered it?  
  
"Kathleen, honey, wake up."  
  
She moaned as she opened her eyes. "What is it?"  
  
"I was just wondering if we happened to make love last night."  
  
"Umm...yeah, it was amazing. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course. I was just making sure it wasn't a dream or something. How could I forget the first time I made love to the women I'm going to spend the rest of my life with? If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror and tried to remember anything that had happen the night before, he saw the bottle of wine when he got out of bed but he also saw his glass sitting next to it. It was still full so he knew he hadn't had too much to drink. Why didn't he remember sleeping with Kathleen, he knew it happened because she wouldn't lie to him.  
  
Back In The Room   
  
"It worked!"  
  
Well kind of, she knew they hadn't sleep together but he didn't. She had spent the night still worrying about how she was going to get Fox to sleep with her when things were actually working out in her favor. Now all she had to do was wait until she was legally a Crane then announce to the world that she was pregnant with his child. Her plan was complete, Fox hated Theresa who was probably in New York by now, and she had Fox thinking he had spent the night thinking that he had made love to her all night. Yep, life just couldn't get any better for her at that point.  
  
AN: I hoped no one really believed that I would let Fox sleep with Kathleen; I would never do that to Theresa. I'm starting to feel bad for her and Fox so I can't wait to get the two of them together 


	18. Making Choices

Making Choices  
  
Fox fell down on the back of the bed he shared with Kathleen. He still couldn't remember anything about the night they had spent together almost a week ago. Their wedding was less then a week and a half away; time was starting to go by so fast. Wedding presents were starting to arrive and reporters were constantly calling asking if they could have pictures of the happy couple together. Right now she was with some of her friends who had flew to Harmony for the wedding getting fitted for their dresses. He couldn't figure out why he was trying so hard to try to remember that night, especially when he was going to marry her. But he didn't want to harbor on that, it would all come back to him in due time.  
  
"Hey Lil Bro, you seem to have a lot on your mind." Ethan walked into the room and sat on the bed next to him. "You want to talk about it?"  
  
"You have no idea how much stuff is running through my mind."  
  
"It's just all of the stress from the wedding, everything will be fine after all of it is over and you're married to Kathleen."  
  
"I'm starting to wonder if there should even be a wedding."  
  
"It's just cold feet, don't worry it'll go away."  
  
"I wish it was cold feet but I can't stop thinking about Theresa and why she lied about Kathleen being pregnant."  
  
His spend his days trying to think of way not to think of her but it didn't help that Little Ethan was still there. He talked about her constantly, there was no way he would be able to forget about her as long as he was around. Not that he didn't mind his little brother being around it was just too much for him to handle sometime.  
  
"What are you talking about? When did this happen?"  
  
"To make a long story short, Theresa informed me that Kathleen was pregnant."  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"Of course not! Don't you think I would know if Kathleen were pregnant."  
  
"You don't have to bite my head off, I was just asking to be sure. So how do you know that Theresa was lying?"  
  
"Because she told me that she had made it up, that it was one big lie. She clams she did it because she loves me."  
  
If she really loved him wouldn't have had to come up with some elaborate story about Kathleen who would never lie to him about anything.  
  
"Other then you I know Theresa better then anyone in the world. I believe her when she said she did it out of love. Maybe you should have given her the chance to explain why she did what she did."  
  
"Why are you taking up for her, you now what her schemes came do to you first hand."  
  
"Yes but I also know how it feels to be loved by Theresa. She doesn't think before she does things but when she does it comes from her heart."  
  
"So what are you saying, that maybe Theresa is telling the truth."  
  
"I'm saying that we both know that Theresa is the one you love and that no matter what she may have done you'll forgive her in a heart beat. Think about it, is Kathleen really the women you want to spend the rest of your life with or is it Theresa. You only get one chance at this, please don't do something you're going to regret for the rest of your life." He hit Fox on the back and left him in the room.  
  
There was no question in his mind that he still loved Theresa but there was no way he would be able to forgive her for lying to him. If he decided to forgive Theresa that would mean hurting Kathleen, she was so sweet and she didn't deserve to be hurt. The relationship he had with Kathleen was something that only happened once in a lifetime. He was so lucky to have been loved by two wonderful women but if he married Kathleen then that would mean no more Theresa. Either way he would lose one of them.  
  
In New York   
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald speaking."  
  
"Mom its Ethan." She put the phone on speaker so she could work on the sketchiest she was working on.  
  
"Hi honey, how are things in Harmony?"  
  
"It's great! Today Dad took me to Crane Enterprise, did you know one day I could own all of that. It's amazing, why didn't you tell me about all this?"  
  
"I was going to one day, I just thought I would wait until you were old enough to understand all of it."  
  
"Mama, you don't have to protect me from everything. I'm a big boy I can handle more then you think."  
  
"I know honey but there's so much you don't know about the Cranes."  
  
"Actually my Dad told me a little about them, he told me all about Alistair and all the mean things he's done to people."  
  
"He told you everything?"  
  
"Well not everything, he just told me he had done some bad things to people we know and that he didn't want me to be anything like them."  
  
Thank God Julian really was a changed person, she was glad Little Ethan had talk her into letting him stay with his Dad. They needed that chance to get to know each other as father and son. Her and Little Ethan talked for twenty more minutes, he did most of the talking and she just listened. She could hear the excitement in his voice each time he told her a different story about things that he was doing back in Harmony. She wanted to ask him how things were with Fox and Kathleen but she didn't feel like that was something she should ask her son. It was hard to hang up the phone from talking to her son, she missed him so much but they both deserve the time away from each other. She needed time away from everyone to get over Fox again.  
  
No matter what state she was she was never completely away from him, she could still feel him in her heart. There was nothing she could do to make herself stop loving him. During the day she filled her life with work but during the night there was nothing she could do to keep Fox off her mind or out of her dreams. It still hurt that he believe Kathleen over her but there was nothing she could do about it, he had chosen the women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
  
"Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald you have a call on line one."  
  
"Thanks Crystal. Theresa speaking."  
  
"Hi it's Whitney"  
  
Once again she put the phone on speaker. "How is everything back home?"  
  
"It's better, me and Chad finally talked to each other."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Well, we both realized that there was nothing we could do about the situation. Neither of us knew that we were related so we might as well put that in the past."  
  
"I'm glad you both feel that way but what about the fact that you two still love each other?"  
  
"We're just going to take things one day at a time that's all I can tell you."  
  
Whitney was a strong woman and once the whole Chad being her brother situation was over she would be even stronger. The question remained in her head was would Whitney ever love again.  
  
"How are you Mom and Dad doing?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe it, my Mom actually threatened to divorced my Dad."  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Nope, she told him she was sick of his temper and that he should stop living in the past. If he couldn't accept that her and Julian had a child together then he could get out of HER house."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I never thought this would happen to your family."  
  
"I know but actually it's brought all of us closer. Me and Simone are starting to get along better, she's been a big help in keeping me strong since you've left."  
  
"I'm sorry about leaving the way you did, it's just that something came up at the office and I needed to be here."  
  
"Honey are you sure that's the only reason you left?"  
  
She wanted to tell Whitney so bad but she didn't want to put more burdens on her, she was going through enough and she didn't want to add any of her problems of to it.  
  
"No, everything is fine."  
  
"Well I have to go, I have a Tennis match in a couple of hours. I'll talk to you later okay."  
  
"Love you and check in on Little Ethan for me if you get the chance."  
  
"Okay bye honey."  
  
Both her and Whitney were going through a lot but things were going to get better for both of them. Now that she was back in New York she could focus on the one thing that mattered to her and that was making sure Little Ethan had what was best for him. She always knew she would design clothes, never in a million years did she think it would be baby clothes. Her company was doing better then she thought, she was even thinking of buying a house. Not that there was anything wrong with her apartment, she just felt like Little Ethan needed a backyard were he could football with his friends. Her personal life didn't matter anymore; everything was about Little Ethan now. If she couldn't be with Fox then she would just settle with being alone for the rest of her life.  
  
AN: I'm trying to slow this story down but it seems like its almost time for it to come to an end. I still have like maybe eight more chapters to go so don't worry about it ending anytime soon. I'm thinking of writing a story and the whole Chad and Whitney situation but I don't know if anyone would like to read that story please let me know and I'll start working on it. 


	19. We Got A Plan

We Got A Plan  
  
Kathleen couldn't believe it, everything she had dreamed of was going to come true in less then a week. The Crane mansion was filled with people who were there to make sure her big day happened without a hitch. Now that Fox believed that they had slept together she had nothing to worry about, all she had to do was say "I do" and she would never have to worry again. She couldn't wait for her parents to arrive, they were accepting the any day now. It was all starting to seem more like reality instead of a dream, it had started when she began to play her wedding all she had to say that she was going to marry Nicholas Foxworth Crane and the whole world was practically at her feet. She was with a doubt the luckiest woman in the world!  
  
"Ms. Matthews you have a phone call, would you like to take it in here?"  
  
"Of course." She removed her earring so could hear better. "Kathleen speaking."  
  
"Kitty Kat, it's Brad."  
  
"I thought I told you I never wanted to talk to you again."  
  
"Kathleen, I know you're pregnant and I know it's my child."  
  
"I don't ever want to hear you say that again!"  
  
In another room in the mansion   
  
Little Ethan had to call his Mom; he had to tell her about everything he and his Dad had done today. She had no idea just how cool her Dad was, he wonder if she would consider letting her stay a week longer. He picked up the phone, when he didn't hear a dial tone he almost hung it up again but he heard Kathleen's voice. She was his brother Fox's fiancé, she wasn't all that friendly; everybody knew it was his Mom Fox was suppose to be marring. But if his brother loved Kathleen then there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"I thought I told you I never wanted to talk to you again."  
  
"Kathleen I know you're pregnant and I know it's my child."  
  
"I don't ever want to hear you say that again!"  
  
Ethan couldn't believe what he was hearing; his brother's fiancé was pregnant for another man. It was going to break his heart when he found out about it; he had to call his Mom. He gently hung up the phone and ran to his Father's office were he could use his the private line. He had a hard time dialing the number but when he finally did it seemed as if the phone had rung a thousand times before his mother picked it up.  
  
"Hello.."  
  
"Mama, its E."  
  
"Hi honey, I've missed you so mu.."  
  
He cut her off. "I don't have time for all that, you have to listen to me. Fox's fiancé is pregnant and it's not his child, you have to stop this wedding."  
  
"Ethan, who told you this?"  
  
"I heard Kathleen on the phone with someone, he said he knew she was pregnant and that it was his child. You have to get on the first plane back to Harmony. Now you and Fox can finally be together."  
  
"You listen to me Ethan, I want you to forget everything that you've heard you hear me?"  
  
"But Mama.."  
  
"Don't' but Mama me, there's more to this situation then you know. I don't want you to mention this to anybody, do you understand."  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
They talked a little long about everything that he had done since the last time they had talk but his excitement was gone. He thought that by telling his Mom about Kathleen she would drop everything and fly to Harmony but she didn't. It was like she didn't care; well he wasn't going to let his Mom and his brother make the biggest mistake of their lives. They were meant to be together and he was going to make sure it happened.  
  
"Mom I gotta go, I'll talk to you later."  
  
He knew would help him get his brother back together and that was his Aunt Gwen. She and his Mama hadn't always seen eye to eye, especially when her and Uncle Ethan had adopted him for that short amount of time but it seemed as if they had put that behind him. Now it looked everybody was on the same side. He ran down the hall to Gwen's room, praying the whole time that she was at home.  
  
"Aunt Gwen, Aunt Gwen!!"  
  
"Child calm down, she's in the bathroom. What is it?"  
  
"Rebecca I have to talk to Gwen, it's about Kathleen."  
  
"What about her Ethan?" Gwen walked into the room.  
  
"She's pregnant with another mans baby, we have to tell Fox so he can stop the wedding."  
  
"Honey, your Mom already told him, but he doesn't believe her."  
  
"We have to make him believe her, it's my Mom he's suppose to be marrying."  
  
"Everybody knows that honey, but we can't force him to be with your Mom."  
  
"Maybe the child is right Gwen, maybe they do need our help a little more then we thought. We need to come up with a plan so we can show Fox Kathleen's true ways."  
  
"Yeah but how, Fox thinks Kathleen is perfect."  
  
"Must I think of everything, okay this is the plan. We have to fine out who Kathleen's baby daddy and then get him and come to their wedding rehearsal dinner on Friday. Little Ethan we need you to somehow convince your mother to come home so she can be here when it all goes down."  
  
"Rebecca you're a genius, I told my Mama you weren't an evil witch."  
  
AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter, I'm going to try and post two today. I'm also sorry that it's so short, I'm trying to make this story as long as possible. Please give me more feedback on if I should start a Whitney-Chad story. If no one wants to read one I'll start working on another Theresa-Fox 


	20. Turning Plans Into Actions

Turning Plans Into Actions  
  
Little Ethan was down to his last hope, he had thought of everything and none of his idea seemed good enough to get his Mama to come home. If this didn't work then he would have to go back to Gwen and Rebecca and tell them he hadn't lived up to his hand of the bargain. He knocked on his Dad's door to his office and said a silent prayer that he would help him.  
  
"Dad are you busy?"  
  
"Of course not, what can I do for you?"  
  
"You have to help me get my Mama back to Harmony."  
  
"Why are you home sick or something? Do you want me call for the Crane Jet so you can go home?"  
  
"No it's nothing like that, she has to keep Fox from marrying Kathleen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dad, there are things about Kathleen that Fox doesn't know."  
  
"It's not for Theresa to tell him."  
  
"You have to understand, Fox is meant to be with my Mom. If he marries Kathleen he'll regret if for the rest of his life; do you have any idea what that would be like?"  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
"So does that mean you'll help me? Please Dad you have to."  
  
"Will anybody get hurt?"  
  
"Only the person that deserve it."  
  
"Fine dial the number."  
  
Everything was in place, his Dad was on the line telling his Mother that he was sick and she needed to come see him immediately. Now all Rebecca had to do was find out about Kathleen ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Okay Ethan, she'll be home on tomorrow morning."  
  
"Perfect just in time for Fox and Kathleen wedding rehearsal dinner."  
  
"So, what's the dirt that you have on Kathleen?"  
  
"I can't tell you, but you'll find out when everybody else does."  
  
In The Living Room   
  
Gwen was trying to wait patiently as her Mother talked to Kathleen's ex- boyfriend on the phone. It seemed as if she had been on the phone for hours but she knew it had only been a couple of minutes. Once they had traced the phone records of who had called in the recent days it was easy for them to track him down. She hoped that everything would go off with a flaw; Kathleen deserved what was coming to her. What women would want to keep their child from its Father?  
  
"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow then." Rebecca hung up the phone and took her seat next to Gwen.  
  
"So what's his name?"  
  
"Bradley McDonald."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"What did you say, what did he say to you?"  
  
"Well I told him that I knew that Kathleen was pregnant with his child and if he didn't stop her she would pass his flesh and blood off as someone else's. He said that he knew it but there was nothing he could do about it."  
  
"So he's just going to give up?"  
  
"Of course not, I told him that I would help him but Kathleen would be mad at him for a while."  
  
"How does he feel about that?"  
  
"For some reason he loves the little slut and would do anything to get her back."  
  
"This is perfect, Kathleen is not going to know what hit her. Then Theresa can have her happy ending like she's suppose to."  
  
"You really want her to be happy don't you?"  
  
"It's hard to believe but I do. I wake up every morning to man that loves me more then life it's self, Theresa deserves to feel that same happiness."  
  
Somewhere In The Friendly Skies  
  
Her baby needed her, if Julian had let anything horrible happen to him she would make sure he paid for it. She hadn't thought to ask what exactly was wrong with her son but it must be something big for Julian to call her. She didn't know what she would do without her child, she loved him more then anything else in this world. Now that she had lost Fox, he was the only thing that mattered to her.  
  
"This is not the time to be thinking about Fox!"  
  
He had made it clear that he didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore. She had made up her mind that she would do everything possible to avoid seeing him while she was there. That would be hard seeing that it was the weekend of his wedding. There was no way she wanted to be witness to him making the biggest mistake of his life but her child needed her. If she had to see him that she would just sallow her pride and wish him and his new wife the best.  
  
She hoped that her returning home wouldn't make Kathleen change her mind about not telling anyone about Little Ethan's paternity, she was not coming to ruin their wedding. She just wanted to make sure her child was healthy. But she couldn't live with the secret forever; everything that is hidden somehow always finds it's way to the light. Maybe it would be best if she just told everyone and get it out of the way. But then she would risk losing her friendship with Gwen; they had gotten so close the last couple of weeks. She looked forward to their daily conversations about their children and how their lives were going. Of course hers wasn't as happy as Gwen's but she still took pleasure in being able to tell her about her business and the house she was thinking about buying for her and Little Ethan. Once she knew Ethan was well enough to travel she would bring her child back to his home and put her past behind her once again  
  
AN: It's almost time for Kathleen's secret to come out. Keep reading and reviewing!!! 


	21. Second Thoughts

Second Thoughts  
  
"Put those flowers there, what are you doing? Who are you? Gosh it's hard to find good help around her."  
  
It was only an hour until the rest of her family and friends arrived for her wedding rehearsal dinner and nothing was in place. Every one was running around like chickens with their heads cut off and to top all that off her fiancé was no where to be found. She didn't have time to worry about that, she still had to make sure the food was right and she if the champagne she ordered had arrived yet.  
  
"Hello! Is anybody listening to me?"  
  
No one answered her question, she made a mental note that one day when Fox was over the Crane fortune she would make all of them pay. Other then the fact that no one was paying her any attention everything was going fine. In less then 24 hours she would be Mrs. Nicholas Foxworth Crane and they would be spending their honeymoon on a 6-month trip around the world. Life couldn't get any better, all her girlfriends were jealous of her. They were practically eating out of the palm of her hand; they would give anything to be in her place.  
  
"Kathleen this place is simply to die for!" It was her Mother; her parents had arrived earlier that day along with about fifty of her closest family members.  
  
"I know, can you believe one day this is going to be mine?"  
  
"If you play your cards right, you have to be careful. This family will eat you alive if they find out you're pregnant with Brad's baby."  
  
"Shhh, don't talk so loud. Somebody might hear you, besides I have nothing to worry about. The only real threat to me is in New York and trust me she doesn't want my little secret to come out."  
  
"I sure hope not, what about Brad?"  
  
"Stop worrying, everything going to be fine. This time tomorrow I'll be married and nothing that happened in the past will matter."  
  
It was easy for her to say that but hard for her to believe. She wouldn't feel that she had safely got a way with everything until her and Fox were married. Speaking of him she had to go find him. Every since the night he thought he had slept with her he had somehow distance himself from her. She knew it was because he was having second thoughts about the wedding but she couldn't let him think that way. He had to continue thinking she was the perfect woman at least until after the wedding.  
  
Outside In The Gazebo  
  
Fox felt as if the world was going to fall down on him, he didn't know if marrying Kathleen was the right thing to do anymore. He kept reassuring himself how great she was and how she would never do anything to hurt him but that still didn't make up for the fact that he didn't love her. At least not the way he should. His heart still belonged to Theresa, even though she had broken it once again. He still didn't understand why she would lie to him about Kathleen being pregnant. If she wanted to give their relationship another chance all she had to do was be honest with him. But that wasn't Theresa's style, she had to scheme and plot to get her way. That was one of the reasons why he felt that Kathleen was the right thing to do; she was nothing like Theresa. She would never lie to him about anything.  
  
"Fox your Mother and I want to talk to you."  
  
He looked up and saw Julian and Ivy standing in front of him. "Wow this is a first, I was starting to believe that you didn't even know my name. You know Mom, this is the first time I've seen you since I've came back to Harmony."  
  
"Fox honey, I had no idea you had came back until I saw your wedding announcement in the paper."  
  
"Of course you didn't, you were too busy shacking up with Chief Bennett to notice."  
  
"Don't be that way to your Mother."  
  
"Oh please Dad, like your any better then her. Don't think I've forgot about your son CHAD. I guess that means I'm no longer the hire to the family fortune. Here I was thinking that I had finally found my place in the family and then comes news that one of my best friends is actually my brother."  
  
"Fox is this really about us or are you having seconds thoughts about the wedding. Fox you don't have to marry Kathleen, your Mother and I will understand."  
  
"This is not about Kathleen!"  
  
"Honey, I think it is. We're your parents you can talk t o us about anything."  
  
He could barley believe what he was hearing, his parents actually cared about him. He had to be dreaming. Maybe if he closed his eyes long enough they would turn back into the two heartless people he had known all his life. When he opened them they were still standing there with a caring look on their face. He might as well take advantage of the situation while he could, it would probably never happen again.  
  
"You have no idea what I'm going through."  
  
"Actually we do, we understand better then you think we do."  
  
"She's right you know, when I married your Mom I was in love with another women."  
  
"I know, you were in love with Eve and she was in love with Sam Bennett. What does any of this have to do with me?"  
  
"We know that you're still in love with Theresa."  
  
"If you marry Kathleen you'll spend the rest of your life wondering "what if". Follow your heart, don't make the same mistake me and your mother did."  
  
For once his parents were making sense but he couldn't do it. No matter how much he loved Theresa he just couldn't seem to get over the fact that she had lied to him.  
  
"You don't understand, Theresa makes ever relationship she's in complicated. Kathleen on the other hand is perfect."  
  
"Honey, you think she's perfect but no one is. If that's the only reason you're marrying Kathleen then you're marrying her for the wrong reason."  
  
"I'm marrying her because I love her."  
  
"You're marrying her because you think you love her. All your mother and me are saying is be sure what you're doing is the right thing. If she loves you as much as you calm to love her then wait. Wait until you're sure she's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. Don't make the same mistake we did. If you need us we'll be inside."  
  
They were right; he couldn't go through with it. Kathleen would understand that he needed to follow his heart. Right now his heart was with Theresa, were it would probably always be. She was the one he should be marrying. He had to go tell Kathleen that the wedding was off. It would hurt her but was sure that she would love him enough to let him go, she would probably tell him to do whatever it was that made him happy. He really didn't deserve her; she needed to be with her that would love her with her whole heart. Not just with half of it.  
  
He walked back into the mansion with one mission on his mind and that was finding Kathleen so he could tell her the wedding was off. As soon as he closed the door he lost the courage to call off the wedding. She was the first one he saw when he stepped into the room; she was practically glowing in the peach gown she was wearing. There was no way in the world he could call off the wedding; it would break her heart.  
  
"Honey there you are, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."  
  
"I just needed to clear my head so I stepped out to get some fresh air."  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief. "For a second there I thought you were backing out of the wedding. You know I would be lost without you; do you have any idea how much I love you? I can hardly believe were getting married tomorrow." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "My parents are waiting to say hello to you."  
  
He could hear the excitement in her voice; it would probably kill her if he called off the wedding. But if he didn't she would spend the rest of her life in a loveless marriage. Either way she would get hurt.  
  
"Daddy, Mommy look who I finally found."  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Matthews it's good to see you again."  
  
"Please enough of that you can call us Mom and Dad now. Our little girl is lucky to have found you."  
  
"Umm...yeah. Will you excuse me for a moment."  
  
He walked away leaving all three of them with their mouths open, he couldn't stand there and pretend that he loved their daughter. Theresa was the one he wanted to be with right now, she would hold him everything would be all right but he told her never wanted to see her again. He didn't care about her lying anymore, he would give anything just to see her face again. He had to leave with anyone seeing him and the easiest way to do that would be use to use the kitchen door. As he was going out someone was coming in with a black hooded sweater was coming in. He bumped into who ever it was.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
He was about to continue out the door when he realized that the voice sounded familiar him.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" When the person didn't answer he turned and follow who ever it was in the house. "Are you a reporter? You're trespassing on Crane grounds! If you don't stop I'll call the police." The person stopped walking and he walked up to them. "Now I'll ask you who you are again."  
  
The person turned around and slowly took the hood off.  
  
"It's You!"  
  
AN: Sorry that's all for now! Thank you to every one who had review my story, you have no idea how happy I am to know that someone is reading this story. I've decide to began work on another THEROX story but I'm going to wait until I'm done with this one so I want get to focused on that one and forget about this one. Please continue to review! 


	22. Let The Truth Be Told

Let The Truth Be Told  
  
"How much longer until Brad gets here?"  
  
"Don't worry Little Ethan he'll be here, what about your Mom? Have you heard anything from her?"  
  
"Nope but she'll be here."  
  
"What are you guys up to, you've been standing in this huddle all night."  
  
"Ethan...honey. Umm...we were just talking about how lovely Kathleen is. Isn't that right Mother?"  
  
"Yes of course, she stunning don't you think so Little Ethan?"  
  
"She looks almost like an angel."  
  
Ethan knew they were up to something but he didn't have time to worry about it. He needed to find Fox, his Mother had told him that Fox was having seconds thoughts about going through with the wedding and as the best man and older brother he felt that he should be there for him.  
  
"Well, if you would excuse me ladies I have to go find my brother. Have you seen him by chance?"  
  
"Nope, don't worry darling I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Hey, what do you say we take a spin around the dance floor."  
  
"Not right now Gwen, I have to find Fox."  
  
"Please honey." She gave him and puppydog face.  
  
"All right just one."  
  
Gwen had to stall Ethan as long as possible, at least until Brad got there. For some reason she thought that if he talked to Fox he would convince him to put the wedding on hold. Not that there was anything wrong with that but that would ruin the plan they had been working on so hard. They didn't want the wedding to be put on hold it had to be called off for good.  
  
In the Kitchen   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm sorry Fox, I just came to see Little Ethan. Julian called and said he was sick so I got on the first plan to see him. I have no intention of ruining your wedding. If you'll excuse me I just want to get upstairs to my son. I'll take the back way so no one will see me."  
  
It was as if his prayers have been answered. Theresa, the women he loved more then life itself was standing in front of him. This would probably be his last chance; if he didn't take it now then the opportunity might never come up again.  
  
"No, wait. We have to talk."  
  
"There's nothing for us to say to each other. I just want to see my son, he's sick."  
  
"You must be mistaken, there's nothing wrong with Lil E. He's fine, I just saw him a second ago."  
  
"No, Julian called and told me that I had to come home immediately because he was sick."  
  
"Trust me he's not but that's not important. I really need to talk to you."  
  
"You already said everything that needs to be said the last time we say each other."  
  
She began to walk away; he couldn't let her walk out of his life again. "Listen to me, it's you that I love. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Not Kathleen."  
  
"So she told you the truth about begin pregnant?"  
  
Once again she was telling him the same lie about Kathleen being pregnant, he loved Theresa with all his heart but he couldn't stand the fact that even though he was willing to put everything on the line she still couldn't tell him the truth.  
  
"You don't have to plot and scheme to get me Theresa. I'll forgive you for telling me the lie about Kathleen being pregnant."  
  
"Fox I don't have time to go over this again with you, I have to get to my son. He's the reason I came home."  
  
"Look Theresa, I love you with all my heart and I don't want to loose you again. I want to give us another chance that is if you're willing to try. Just say the word and I'll go back in there and call the wedding off."  
  
"As much as I love you, I can't let you do that."  
  
He didn't understand, he was willing to risk everything just to be with her but she was turning her down.  
  
"What do you mean you can't, you just said you loved me."  
  
"Fox, I want to be with you but there is just...well there are things you don't know about me. "  
  
"Like what is it, whatever it is I'll forgive you for it."  
  
"You think you could but you can't, I have to get to my son he needs me."  
  
"Not until I make you see that I love you more than anything else." He pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"No, not before I do this."  
  
He began to kiss her, at first she resisted but after a while she gave in and return the kiss. If he couldn't get to her through words then he would just have to use the power of kissing. There was no way she would be able to say no to him now, he could feel that she was enjoying the kiss just as much as he was.  
  
Back At The Party   
  
Kathleen couldn't believe what was happing, Fox had only made one appearance since the party started. Everyone kept asking where he was and she was starting to run out of excuses. She saw Ethan and Gwen dancing together; she figured they would know where he was. They were probably happy that she couldn't find him seeing as they didn't want them to get married anyway.  
  
"Excuse me." She said as she tapped Ethan on the shoulder. "Have either of you seen my fiancé?"  
  
"Actually no I was just looking for him myself."  
  
"Well it sure doesn't look that way!"  
  
"Whoa, you might want to check that attitude of yours when you're talking to my husband."  
  
She walked away because she didn't have to take that from Gwen, she didn't understand why she was even allowed to stay in the Crane Mansion. Ethan was no longer a Crane but that would differently all change one day. Right now the important thing was finding Fox and getting back to the party. He said he needed some air so maybe he was outside; she decided to take the door through the kitchen since it was the quickest way out. When she got her hands on him she would be sure to give him a piece of her mind.  
  
Walking into the kitchen she saw a couple kissing like there was no tomorrow. It was so sweet; she wished her and Fox still kissed that way. It seemed as if he had lost any spark of interest that he had for her when they were in L.A. the moment they stepped off the plane. But being in a passionless marriage was something she was going to have to deal with. She was about to walk out to give the couple some privacy when she noticed something very familiar about them.  
  
"FOX! THERSA!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kathleen this is not what you think!"  
  
"Not what I think? What should I think Theresa?"  
  
"Kathleen this is not Theresa fault."  
  
"I'm sure it isn't Fox, it never is."  
  
"This is all one big mistake, I just came back to check on my little boy. I had no intent of seeing Fox."  
  
"You really think I believe you? Well I have news for you I will not let you ruin my wedding. I told you to stay away from Fox but did you listen? Obviously not because I just walked in and found your tongue down my fiancé's throat! But I'm not going to let this stress me out the day before my wedding."  
  
Actually, she couldn't have planned things any better; she knew exactly what she needed to do.  
  
"Come Fox, we need to thank our guest for coming."  
  
"Kathleen, we need to talk."  
  
"Don't worry I forgive you for kissing Theresa, I know it wasn't your fault."  
  
"It's not.."  
  
"Don't worry, everything is under control.  
  
She walked from the kitchen knowing that she held the power of Theresa's life her hands. What she was about to tell everyone at the party would leave all of Harmony in a world of shock. She just hoped that it wouldn't take any attention from her wedding tomorrow. Picking up a glass of champagne she walked into the middle of the floor. She made sure Fox was behind her, who was of course followed by Theresa. She had made eye contact with her son who instant ran and jumped into her arms. She had better enjoy that moment because before the night was over her own child would probably hate her.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention? First of all Fox and I would like to thank you for coming to our party. We hope that everyone is enjoying themselves and we also hope that we see each of your faces. I know this is our night but honey would you mind sharing the spotlight with someone else for just a moment?"  
  
"Kathleen what are you talking about?" Fox whispered only loud enough so she could hear.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that you don't mind, isn't that sweet of him? It seems our dear friend Theresa has an announcement she would like to make. Don't you Theresa?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" He said through clinched teeth.  
  
"Don't worry darling. Theresa knows what I'm talking about, don't you Theresa?" Every head in the room turned in the direction of Theresa who looked like her world was about to come to an end, which was exactly what was about to happen. "Come on Theresa don't be shy, the sooner you tell everyone your little secret the better you will feel."  
  
"Stop this right now Kathleen, Theresa has never did anything to you leave her alone."  
  
"Aww isn't that sweet Gwen, your husband is taking up for the mother of his child."  
  
It seemed as if everyone in the room let out one big gasp at the same time, it was perfect!  
  
"Young lady you have no idea what you're talking about. Little Ethan is my child."  
  
"Theresa aren't you going to tell everyone the truth now or do I have to keep going."  
  
"Please don't do this Kathleen, not in front of my child."  
  
As much as she hated to agree with Theresa it was wrong of her to it in front of the kid but it had to be done. It was the only way she would be able to keep Fox and Theresa a part.  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa but he's going to find out anyway so he might as well hear the truth as well as everyone else."  
  
"Kathleen what is your problem? This is not like you, why are you treating Theresa this way?"  
  
"Honey after you hear what I'm about to say you're going to thank me. Now where was I? Oh yes now I remember. Since Theresa doesn't have the courage to say this I guess I'll do it myself. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald is a lying, scheming bitch!" Once again everyone gasp. "Wait most of you already know that so I guess that's no secret. I think it's time every one knew a little secret Theresa has been keeping for about, oh, ten years now. Her son, Ethan, is not really a Crane! It seems that there is a chance that he's really Ethan Jr., isn't that right Theresa?"  
  
"Is it true Theresa, is Little Ethan my son?"  
  
"Well say something Theresa, tell everyone that I'm right."  
  
"Shut up Kathleen!" She was in tears.  
  
"Aww did I say something I shouldn't have? For once in your life tell the truth!"  
  
This was it, all she needed was for Theresa to do was to confirm her story. Then she could just sit back and ride the Crane name to the bank."  
  
"Mommy is Kathleen telling the truth? Is Uncle Ethan my Dad?"  
  
She got down on one knee in front of her child and held both of his hands in his. "I'm sorry honey I didn't mean for you to find out like this but yes there is a chance Ethan might be your father."  
  
That was all that needed to be said, this was without the happiest moment of her life. Well maybe she say it was the happiest moment of her day, the big moment would come tomorrow when she would be presented as Mrs. Kathleen Crane.  
  
AN: Okay I know I've been promising everyone that Kathleen would get what she deserves but it's not going happen for another a chapter or two. I'm sorry!! Please don't hate me!! :( I just thought it would be better if Kathleen thought that she had won her little battle. I thought of putting it in this chapter but it already seemed long enough and I figured I could get one more chapter out before it happens. Please continue to bear with me I'm so sorry for making everyone suffer. Thank you for every one who reviews after every chapter, even though some of you wants to kill me for not making Kathleen pay (lol), but thank you so very, very, much! 


	23. Forgiveness

Forgiveness  
  
There was no turning back now; the truth was finally out. Everyone knew that there was a chance that Little Ethan wasn't really a Crane. Every since that conversation with Whitney a couple of weeks ago she never thought the day would come but now her she was living it out as one of her worst nightmares. It made no sense to lie about it; she might as well continue with the truth and face up to whatever would come her way.  
  
"So what you're saying is I'm really a Winthrop?"  
  
"Honey I don't know that for sure."  
  
"How could you not know, it's not that hard. Either Dad, or should I say Julian, is my Dad or Ethan."  
  
"Yeah Theresa which one, I'm sure everyone here is dying to know."  
  
"Kathleen, haven't you done enough? Could you please let me explain this to my child."  
  
"No Mom you don't have to explain because it'll probably just lead another one of your lies. When you figure out who I belong to please let me."  
  
She watched her child walk away knowing there was a chance he may never forgive her for the hell she was putting him though. But could she blame him, in less then a minute he was questioning his whole identity Not only was she questioning how her child was going to forgive her but how was she going to forgive herself. . If he weren't a Crane then he would have to start his life all over again.  
  
"My, my hasn't then been an eventful day. Just think about it Gwen you get to be a step mommy and Sarah gets a new brother."  
  
"Just stop it Kathleen, haven't you have enough. Not only have you turned my own son against me but you're also going to marry the man that I love. What more could you want?"  
  
"Hmm, that's a good question but I'll have to get back to you with the answer. Right now I'm dying for you to answer the question that's on everyone else's mind. Who's the daddy?"  
  
How was she to answer a question she didn't even know the answer to? She remembered being with Ethan; she would never forget it as long as she lived. It was a beautiful moment something she would cherish for the rest of her life. If this had happened back then she would hope that Little Ethan really was Ethan's child. But deep in her heart she wanted Julian to be his father. Not because of the life style that came with being a Crane but because Julian was a great man and an excellent Dad. She had heard nothing but wonderful things from Little Ethan when he called to tell her about the things he had done with him. Julian deserved the chance to show himself and everyone else that he was a great parent.  
  
"I wish that I could answer that question but I can't. I have no idea if Little Ethan is Julian's or Ethan's."  
  
"How long have you known this, how could you keep this from me?"  
  
"I'm sorry Ethan, if I would've known I would have told you. I didn't even think about it until Whitney and I were talking about it a couple of weeks ago. I can't remember how the conversation came up. I swear if I had know this ten years ago I wouldn't have hesitated to tell you." She turned to everyone who was at the party, which was half of Harmony and her entire family. "I know to most of you who know about my history you're probably thinking that this is another one of my schemes but it's not. I never meant to hurt anyone, especially not you Ethan. I know how happy you're and Gwen are, it must seem like you're and Gwen are reliving you're past all over again. Julian, you have no idea how sorry I am about this. You and Little E were just starting to develop this incredible bond and now I have to stand her and tell you that there is a possibility that he isn't your son. I'm so sorry, I know I can say that over and over again but it want make anything better."  
  
Kathleen began to clap her hands. "Whoa that was absolutely amazing, give the girl and Oscar. I've never seen anything like that before I my life. Tell me Theresa how did you manage to work up the tears? Do you really think anyone here believes you?"  
  
"Actually I do."  
  
Theresa turned and saw that it was Gwen who answered the question. The person she thought that would want to have her head on a plate right about now.  
  
"That's right Kathleen I believe Theresa. These last couple of weeks me and Theresa have finally started to see eye to eye and I know that she's a different person now."  
  
"Thank you so much Gwen." She walked over and hugged Gwen who had to be the strongest women she had ever seen. After everything she had done to her she was still willing to stand up for her.  
  
"You don't have to thank me Theresa, I know that you're telling the truth. Back then you would have done anything to keep Ethan from me and if there was a chance he wasn't really Julian's child you would've thrown in my face the moment you founded out you were pregnant."  
  
"I believe you too Theresa, I know you would never do anything to set out and ruin the family me and Gwen have built together."  
  
"I have no idea what I've done to deserve to friends like you."  
  
"Julian don't you have something to say about this. She standing her telling everyone that there is a chance you've been spending money on a child that isn't even yours. Do something!"  
  
"You know Kathleen for once you're right." Theresa knew there wasn't a chance she would be able to get through all this without some backlash from someone. She had been lucky with Gwen and Ethan but now it seemed as if her lucky was going to run out when it caked to Julian. "Kathleen's right you were wrong from keeping this from me."  
  
Kathleen smiled as if she had just won million dollars, which she basically had.  
  
"But I understand why you did it, how did you deal with all of this by yourself?"  
  
"I have to be going crazy, yell, scream, tell me how much you're going to make me pay. Do something!"  
  
"I didn't deserve a second chance but you gave me one so why shouldn't I return the favor to you. Everybody in the room has made mistakes, without mistakes we wouldn't be people that we are now." Theresa was having a hard time seeing through the tears that were in her eyes. Julian took her face his has hands and made her look him in the eyes. "No matter what happens Little Ethan will always be my son even if by chance he's really Ethan. If things turn out that way I hope that you and Ethan would allow me to be a part of his life."  
  
"Thank you so much Julian, you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."  
  
"I can't believe this, you're going to forgive her for this? What the hell is wrong with this family?"  
  
"No Kathleen the real question is what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Fox! You've never spoken to me that way."  
  
"That's because you've knew acted this way before. Which lead me to this question, how is it that you knew about Theresa little secret?"  
  
"Honey, that's not important. Besides this has nothing to do with me, it's Theresa's night."  
  
"Actually Kathleen it's still you're night." Every head in the room turned to Little Ethan who was standing in the door with a man they had never seen before. "I would like to meet Kathleen's ex-boyfriend Brad. It seems my Mom isn't the only who was keeping a secret about a baby, isn't that right Kathleen?"  
  
AN: It's finally here! I'm serious this time; Kathleen finally gets it in the next chapter. As for what went down in this chapter I figured it was best if no one got upset about Theresa little secret. It made sense for things to work out that way because everyone knows if there were any chance Theresa could've taken Ethan from Gwen she would have used it when the opportunity came. I've already started working on the next chapter so don't worry it want be that long before I post the next chapter. I want to take the time to thank Sweet Angels who has reviewed after ever one of my chapters, thank you so much. I'm glad to know you're enjoying my story, I meant to say it at the end of my last chapter but it slipped my mind. R&&!!!! 


	24. Lies, Lies And More Lies

Lies, Lies, and More Lies  
  
"What is Little Ethan talking about? Do you know that man?"  
  
There was no use lying about knowing Brad it would only make her look worst in the end. She would just have to manipulate Fox and work her way out of the situation. She was not about to go down so easily especially after her plan against Theresa had backfired.  
  
"Of course I know him Fox, we use to date a while ago. But I have no idea what he's talking about."  
  
"Yes you do, tell them Brad. Tell them about Kathleen being pregnant with your child.  
  
Once again the whole run gasped.  
  
"Well this is just one surprising night." Rebecca said.  
  
"Fox, there is no way you believe this child. Look who his mother is, lying is in his blood." Right now she had to stay calm, Fox thought she was perfect and she had to keep making him believe that. "Honey, you know I would never cheat on you, the only way I could possibly be pregnant is if it was your child."  
  
"That's not true Kathleen and you know it, tell him about the night me and you slept together."  
  
"Brad, I know you're probably upset about me marrying Fox but there is no reason for you to continue to make a scene like this."  
  
"You can stop the act now Kat, nobody is buy it." Little Ethan said.  
  
"Honey, please tell me you don't believe him. You know I would never do anything to hurt you."  
  
"Little Ethan, just how did you find Brad?" Fox asked.  
  
"Well last week I accidentally picked up the phone while Kathleen was on the phone with him. He told her he knew she was pregnant with his child."  
  
"That's impossible! I haven't talked to Brad since I left L.A."  
  
"Actually you have and I have the phone records to prove it."  
  
Rebecca came forward and put the records in Fox hands. Kathleen wished she could get her hands on her but there would be time for that later. The important thing was getting Fox to believe her.  
  
"Oh come on, I've received hundreds of calls from L.A. these past couple of weeks. How can you be sure that that one came from Brad?"  
  
"She does have a point." Fox agreed.  
  
She said a silent yes in her head Fox was still on her side. But it wasn't over yet, there was no telling with Gwen, Rebecca and Theresa's little brat had up their sleeves.  
  
"Listen to me Fox, when you first came to L.A. Kathleen was in love with me. The night you asked her to marry me she came to me and told me that you had asked her to marry her and that she had accepted. It broke my heart but I couldn't let her go, somehow one thing let to another and we ended up making love. I had no idea were she was until I called her house in hopes that she would be there but her mother answered the phone and told me that she was here in Harmony. She told me that Kathleen was pregnant with your child and that you were going to marry her."  
  
"Oh please Fox, you can't possibly believe this crap."  
  
"It's true Kathleen and you know it. I know in my heart that child is mine."  
  
"Brad go back home, you only making yourself look like a fool."  
  
There was no way Fox would believe that story even though it was the truth. Her mother had called her right after she talked to Brad a couple of weeks ago; she had hoped that her mother hadn't made a mistake by telling him her location. Now see she had.  
  
"Kathleen give it up! Fox can't you see she's telling one lie after another."  
  
"Theresa shouldn't you be trying figure out who your kid belongs to. Fox knows I'm telling the truth and that's the only thing that matters, right honey?"  
  
"Actually Kathleen I'm not so sure anymore."  
  
It wasn't possible, how could he not believe her. She had made herself out to be practically perfect. He had to believe her.  
  
"Its just too much evidence for me not to believe it. Why would Brad fly all the way out here if it wasn't true."  
  
"He wants me back the same way Theresa wants you. They probably plotted together to make me look bad."  
  
"But what about Little Ethan hearing the phone conversation between the two of you?"  
  
"He's her son, of course he's going to lie for her."  
  
"I don't know Kathleen, so you're saying that Theresa and Brad plotted together to break us up?" He ran his hand through his hand. She could see that he was starting to get frustrated.  
  
"Yes, I don't know how they did it but they have to be working together."  
  
"Fox, I can honestly stand here and tell you that I had no idea any of this was going to happen. I've already told you why I came to Harmony and that was because I thought my child was sick."  
  
"Once again she's lying to you Fox, she just using her child as an alibi."  
  
"I can vouch for Theresa on that one." Julian spoke up. "I called Theresa and told her that Little Ethan was sick, I can promise you that she had no idea any of this was going to happen." Theresa mouthed a "thank you" to Julian.  
  
"But I did lie to you Fox." Theresa admitted.  
  
"See everyone that proves the women is a professional lier! Now with that done we can now get back to our engagement party."  
  
"I'm not done Kathleen, I did lie but only because you forced me to. You seem to be forgetting that you broke into my mother's house and stole my diary. Do you remember that? Maybe I should refresh your memory. Do you recall the day you came to me with copies of my diary and threaten to expose the fact that Little Ethan may not be a Crane to everyone if I didn't take back what I had said to Fox the night before. Fox everything I told you that night was the truth and everything that happened tonight is reason enough to prove it."  
  
"It's not she's lying, they're all lying!"  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"Stay out of this Rebecca!"  
  
"Has anyone every told you you're such a rude little girl? But as I was saying, in case you don't have enough proof to prove that Kathleen is lying I think you should know that she came to me a couple of days after you're arrival and asked me to help her get you in bed because she was pregnant. I was going to help her but then Gwen and me got to know Theresa and realized it wasn't worth it. So that proves Theresa is telling the truth."  
  
"Is that true!"  
  
"Of course it isn't, I would never do anything like that!"  
  
"You know when Theresa came to me and about you being pregnant I didn't believe her. I told her that you were perfect and that you would never do anything to hurt me. I can't believe that I almost let you make a complete fool of me. Oh my God, it just hit me; you got me drunk that night. That's why I don't remember sleeping with you. Tell me is it possible that that didn't happen? Did I even sleep with you that night?  
  
It was falling apart, he believed that little bitch Theresa and not her. She had to give it one last try she couldn't give up just yet. She worked up a couple of tears and gave it her best shot.  
  
"Fox you have to believe me, I could never do anything that they are claming I've done. I would never do anything to hurt you; I love you more than anything in this world. Don't you know that?"  
  
"I thought I knew but now I'm beginning wonder."  
  
"Wonder, there's nothing to wonder about Fox. I'm the same person I was when you met me. I don't know why everyone is lying to you; you have to believe me not them." She wrapped her arms around his neck but he took them away. "You don't believe me do you? You believe that bitch Theresa don't you?"  
  
"Why should I believe you Kathleen? I have all these people telling me of things you've done, so why should I believe you over them?"  
  
"Because you love me, because you want to spend the rest of you're life with me."  
  
"That's not enough, I need more."  
  
"What do you want me to do then, do want me to swear on a stack of bible or something that I'm not pregnant and if I am it's your child. You might not remember making love to me but I do."  
  
"I don't think swearing would be necessary but I wouldn't help if you took a pregnancy test. If you do that then all this would be over in a matter of minutes and if you're telling the truth then."  
  
She couldn't do that, the good Dr. Eve would say it would be too soon for it to show if she was pregnant with Fox's child so that would prove it was Brads. "I can't."  
  
"Why not Kathleen? If you're not pregnant you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"SHUT UP THERESA! I DON'T HAVE TO PROVE ANYTHING TO ANYBODY."  
  
"Theresa is right Kathleen, if you're not pregnant for Brad then take a test and if everyone is wrong then I'll apologize and we can move on with our lives. But if you don't then it's over the weddings off."  
  
It was over there was nothing left for her to do, Theresa had won. She wasn't going to let it end like that, if she couldn't have Fox then no one else would. She picked up the knife that was on the table behind her.  
  
"Everything I did was because I love my child. That's right I'm pregnant and yes I was going to pass the child off as a Crane. No Fox we didn't sleep with me that night, you passed out before anything could happen. None of you have the right to point you're fingers at me, you would have done the same thing if you were in my place. Isn't that right Theresa and Ivy, you know what it's like to want to give your child what's best for them. Fox I would've made you so happy, I would've been the best wife. I was so perfect; I would've done anything to be with you and as you can see I did. But I wasn't good enough for you or maybe I should say I wasn't your Theresita. I can't believe that you would want to be with a woman who would let you marry someone who was using you just to save her own butt. Well you know what, I'm not going to let you have her. If I can't have you nobody will."  
  
She lunched at him with the knife. "Fox look out!" Theresa jumped in the way to block him from the knifed causing Kathleen to stab her in the chest. Kathleen pulled the knife out and smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Well at least I got one of you."  
  
Chief Bennett quick ran towards Kathleen and placed her arms around her back while he quickly read her rights to her.  
  
"It's not over Fox, you will hear from me again, I will be your wife. I can promise you that."  
  
No one was paying Kathleen any attention they were all at Theresa side making sure she was all right. Eve was checking to make sure she had a pulse  
  
"Everyone please stand back."  
  
"Please Eve you have to tell me that she's going to be okay. I can't lose her again."  
  
AN: Sorry to leave everyone hanging like that but if I would have told you if she was okay or not there would be no reason for you to review and tell me how much you're dying for me to post the next chapter. I'm thinking of using Kathleen in my next story, or should I just try something completely new. Please let me know I have some ideas for something new but it kind of like the idea of bringing Kathleen back. Please R&R!!!! 


	25. We Can't Be

We Can't Be  
  
He was going to lose her again and this time forever. There was no way that God would be that cruel and take her away from him when he was so close to getting her back. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it; she simply had to live. The thought of spending the rest of his life without her would kill him.  
  
"Eve say something, anything! Is she going to live?"  
  
"Fox calm down, I'm doing everything I can."  
  
"Honey stand back, Eve's a great doctor. She would never let anything happen to Theresa." Ivy gently pulled him out the way.  
  
Was it possible to lose two women in one day? Even though Kathleen had turned out to be a madwoman he still loved her in a way. Maybe he was in love with the idea of being in love with her. She had been so different from Theresa, when he asked to marry him he saw himself coming home from a long day a work to a wonderful dinner with his her. Now when he closes his eyes he can't imagine anyone being there but Theresa, if she lived. He had to stay positive; he couldn't give up yet.  
  
"That'll girl, you're going to be okay."  
  
"Eve how is she?"  
  
"I'm fine Fox I guess I blanked out when she stabbed me."  
  
He pulled her into his arms. "I thought I had lost you please don't ever scared me like that again."  
  
"She stabbed her pretty good but the knife was dull so it didn't do any damage." Eve explained. "She should be fine but you might want to take her upstairs cause she's going to be a little shaky on her feet."  
  
Fox helped Theresa up and as was about to escort her up the stairs when she stopped him. "What about the party, you can't just leave all those people down there like that."  
  
"I don't care about them you're what's important to me right now."  
  
"No stay with them I need to go find my son."  
  
She walked past him and up the stairs before he could protest. It was something funny about her all of a sudden she didn't seem the same. Like she was trying to avoid being with him but that had to be in his head. She loved him and now that Kathleen was out of the picture they could be together.  
  
Upstairs  
  
As much as Theresa wanted to be with Fox right now her son needed her. She guessed that while everyone was tearing into Kathleen he had somehow disappeared back upstairs which was a good thing because he didn't get to see Kathleen stab her. Even though she hadn't been injured she couldn't help but think what if that knife hadn't been dull. She would probably be dead now and her son would be all alone. She couldn't imagine what it would be like for her son to have to grow up with his mother. He probably still upset about hearing that there was a chance Julian wasn't his dad. That was understandable; he had lived his whole life as a Crane and even bonded with Julian the last couple of weeks. In a matter of minutes his life had changed, possibly forever.  
  
"Little Ethan are you in there?" She knocked on the door to the guestroom.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Honey please let me come in."  
  
"Why so you can tell me a whole bunch of lies?"  
  
No question about it he was still mad but she wasn't going to give up on him or their relationship.  
  
"I know you're still mad but please let me explain what happened."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She opened the door and founded him laying face down on the bed. "Could you please look at me?" He rolled over even though he could tell he didn't want to. "I know you're upset with me and I understand why."  
  
"Really, you know what it's like to have someone tell you that the man you thought was your dad may not be."  
  
"Okay so maybe I don't know what it's like but if you tell me tell me what you're feeling I might have some idea of knowing."  
  
"How am I feeling? Let's see maybe I should start with confused, angry, hurt, is that enough or should I keep going?"  
  
"Ethan I never meant for any of this to happen."  
  
"I know you didn't Mom I'm just mad that it did. I really like my Dad, I mean Julian. He's great, do you know that when Uncle Ethan was having pitching trouble he hired a major league player to come help him."  
  
"Yes honey I know but what do you think of Ethan being your dad?"  
  
"I like him but I've never thought of him as a father figure expect to Sarah. I really can't see myself calling him Dad.  
  
"You wouldn't have to call me Dad, do you mind if me and Julian come in?" Ethan asked.  
  
"Sure you might as well."  
  
Ethan sat on the bed next to him. "I know exactly what you're going through right now, I had no idea what I was going to do when I found out I really wasn't a Crane. I felt as if I had lived my life as one person and then in a matter of seconds I was a complete stranger. I know that you're angry right now, especially with Theresa. When I found out that Chief Bennett was my father I didn't even want to see my mother's face but I knew I couldn't be mad at her forever."  
  
"And I know what it's like to lose a child, when I found out Ethan was my son I made the mistake of shutting him out of my life. I shouldn't have done that because it wasn't his fault, he had n idea that he wasn't really a Crane but I let my anger get the best of me. I'll never forgive myself for that but I can promise you that I would never do you that way. Even though you may not be my child I want you to know that I would be there just like you were."  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
It almost broke Theresa heart when she saw the two of them hug; she could see just how much Julian loved Little Ethan. It would tear both of them apart if he weren't his son.  
  
"Not trying to be rude or anything but could you all give me a little time to be alone right now?"  
  
"Sure honey, call me if you need anything." She kissed her son on top of his head and walked out the door.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Theresa asked.  
  
"The right thing would be to get a paternity test done." Ethan answered.  
  
"Yeah I guess so, I'm just scared of what the test will say."  
  
"You have nothing to be scared about, either way he's going to have a great father figure even if I'm not his dad. I've seen Ethan with Sarah, I know he would be great with Little Ethan."  
  
"Julian's right and either way no matter what you're thinking you're a great mother. You had no idea none of this was going to happen it's not you're fault."  
  
"Thank you both so much, you have no idea how glad I am to have you on my side." She hugged them both thinking that there would never be any way she could repay them for staying by her at a moment like this.  
  
"We're not the only ones who are on your side right now."  
  
Ethan turned her around so that she standing face to face with Fox. At silly as this was going to sound he was the last person she wanted to see right now.  
  
"We'll give you two a moment alone." Julian said as he and Fox walked away.  
  
"So how is Little Ethan?"  
  
"He's okay for someone who's just been told he's not the person he thinks he is."  
  
"He's going to be okay, he's a strong kid just like his mother."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you only go from losing a brother to gaining a nephew. He has to start all over with a new identity."  
  
"Okay maybe I don't know what he's going through but I want to be here for both of you."  
  
"Maybe that's not such a good idea."  
  
This was going to be one of the hardest things she had to say, especially to someone she loved more then anything else in the world.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think it would best if I focused my attention on my son."  
  
"I feel the same way, I want to be here to support you two through all of this."  
  
"No, I don't think you're fully understanding what I'm saying. I mean it would be best if we don't see each other."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"I know you're shocked right now but I think it's best if I spend all my time with my son right now."  
  
"So basically you don't want to be with me ever."  
  
"Fox I'm sorry but..."  
  
"I can't believe you're saying this, this night just can't get any worst for me. How long have you been feeling this way?"  
  
"Every since I came back from New York."  
  
"You know what, I don't believe you. There's more to this, I'm not going to settle for "oh I want to be there for my son". What is it Theresa?"  
  
"Fine do you really want to know the really reason, it's because I'm a failure. I've never done anything remotely right in my life and I don't want to ruin you're life the same way I'm ruining mine."  
  
As much as she loved Fox she knew that in the end she would only hurt him in some way. It was like no matter how hard she tried to do right she still ended up messing things up in the end. Whenever there is even a small chance of there being some happiness in her life she does something and it just falls right through the crack. That wasn't what Fox needed in his life; he needed a woman that would build a stable life with him. She didn't think she could be that woman for him.  
  
"What are you talking about, does this have anything to do with me and Kathleen because that wasn't your fault. You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life."  
  
"It's not about you or Kathleen this is all me and how I can't get my life in order."  
  
"You're losing me Theresa, this is making no sense at all."  
  
"As long as you've known me I've made one mistake after another one. From me trying to break Ethan and Gwen up to finding out I don't really know who my child's father is. Then there's, us we're just a disaster waiting to happen."  
  
"And from that you think it's best that we don't see each other?"  
  
"Yes! Can't you see that in the end I'll just hurt you like I do everybody that comes into my life."  
  
"It's call taking a chance and in order for you to be in a relationship you have to do that. We did that the first time we got together, we had no idea how it was going to turn out."  
  
"And look at what happened, I ended up in New York and you almost married a crazy woman. I don't think I'm ready to take another chance right now, I just want to focus on my son."  
  
"So you're saying?"  
  
"That I'm going to try and have Little Ethan's paternity test done tomorrow and hopefully by tomorrow night we'll both be sleeping in our own beds in New York."  
  
"This is not like you, not like the Theresa I use to know."  
  
"That's the thing I'm not the Theresa you use to know, I'm a mother, and a business owner which leaves me no time for the old games that I use to play."  
  
"I'm not letting you go, I thought you loved me no; I know you love me. So why this, why now when we could spend the rest of our lives with each other."  
  
"We don't know if we're suppose to spend the rest of our lives together and yes I do love you but I love you enough to let you go. I want you to be happy and even though you think you'll be happy with me I know it's not true. Look, Fox, I have to get back to Little Ethan. I'm sorry but one day you'll see I'm doing what's best."  
  
He watched the woman he loved walk out his life once again, and he had no idea what he should do. Should he fight for her or just let her go once again. If he didn't fight he would spend the rest of his life miserable but if he did then he would probably make her life even miserable then it already was. Maybe she was right, maybe she did need to focus all her attention on Little Ethan. But what was he suppose to focus his life on?  
  
AN: I just couldn't let Theresa and Fox get back together just yet, they had to suffer a little more in order for my story to come out the way I want it to. I've started thinking of ideas for my next story, but I have no idea where I should start. I would love to hear more of your ideas and if I get more then one I'll try to put them together and come up with something. I'm not a big Whitney fan because she gets on my last nerve but I was thinking of writing something about her and Fox being together but have Theresa steals him away. But then again I'm leaning towards Theresa being with Chad...I don't know...Please help!!!! 


	26. You Can't Give Up

You Can't Giving Up  
  
"Okay Little Ethan we're all done with you." Eve said as she gently removed the needle from his arm. "I told you it wouldn't hurt much."  
  
"So when will the test results be back?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm going to try and have the results rushed so you can find out the truth as soon as possible. Are you and Little Ethan going to be staying at Pilar's while you wait for the results?"  
  
"No, we're actually going straight to the airport from here."  
  
"Oh well if that's the case then you'll have to come back when the results are in."  
  
"Can't you tell me over the phone."  
  
"No it's hospital rules that you are in the presents of the doctor that administered the test." Eve's pager went off. "If you'll excuse me another patient needs me."  
  
"So we're going to stay in Harmony to wait for the results?"  
  
"Don't you want to go home so you can catch up on what's been going on with your friends?"  
  
The truth was she really wanted to leave before she had the chance to see Fox again. As much as she meant everything she said to him the night before she knew that if she saw him even once she would regret her decision and go back on her word.  
  
"Why, so I can tell them that I'm not the person they thought I was?"  
  
"Honey you're still the same person you might just end up with a different last name."  
  
"I know that but part of the reason some of my friend are my friends is because of my last name. They respect the Crane because of what comes with it."  
  
"If they only reason they are your friends is because of your last name then maybe you should rethink who your friends are. Look honey, I know how it feels to have the Crane name. I was one for a short while and I know how thrilling it can be but you have to remember that's not what makes you. You can be whoever you want to be, it all comes from the inside not what comes after Ethan Martin."  
  
"You're right Mom."  
  
"I always am, now get over here and give me a hug." He hugged her even though she could tell he really didn't want to. According to him he was getting too old for all that mushy stuff.  
  
"So we're really not staying in Harmony?"  
  
"I hadn't planned to."  
  
"But what about you and Fox, I mean now that Kathleen is gone you two can get back together."  
  
"Sometimes things don't work out how you want them to."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It's complicated, only grown-ups would understand."  
  
"Cut the crap Mom there's nothing complicated about it. You and Fox love each other and therefore you should be together."  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"Then explain it, I'm not a little child."  
  
"Well me and Fox think it would be better if we weren't in a relationship right now so I can spend more time focusing on me."  
  
"Let me get this straight, I'm the reason you and Fox aren't together? That's some bullshit and you know it."  
  
"Watch you language young man and no that's not what I'm saying. I just want to make sure that you adjust to the fact that Ethan might be your Dad."  
  
"You're lying, I know you love Fox and you want to be with him. Why are you doing this to him, this may be your only chance to get him back."  
  
"Ethan...."  
  
"No save it, just know that in end your going to regret this. I'll see you in the car."  
  
Little did he know she was already regretting it and it hadn't even been a full day yet, this was the hardest thing she'd ever done in her life but it had to be done. But no matter what anyone thought she knew she was doing the right thing. Ever relationship she had been in had turn out bad so it didn't make any sense for her to give her and Fox another chance. All she had to do was look back on her past and she would know what the outcome would be. She would only have to come back to Harmony once again and after that she would never step foot in the town again. She walked to the car and found Little Ethan standing next to the passenger side door.  
  
"So are you ready to go?"  
  
"I've decided that I want to stay with my Dad."  
  
"Come on Ethan please don't start with me, get in the car so we can go to the airport."  
  
"The only way I'll get into the car is if you'll promise to take to the Crane Mansion."  
  
"No you're going with me and that's finally."  
  
"Well then, if you're going to be that way then I guess I'll just have to get my own ride."  
  
He pulled out and cell phone that Theresa had never seen before. "Where did you get that phone from?"  
  
He held up his hand as a signal to let her know he was on the phone. "Hi, this is Ethan Crane, Julian Crane's son, and I would like a Limo to pick me up from the hospital to take me to the Crane Mansion and please don't keep me waiting." After hanging up the phone he turned his attention back to Theresa. "Now you were saying."  
  
"I asked where did you get that phone from?"  
  
"Oh it was a gift from my Dad, he gave it to me to use in emergency situations and I figured now would be the perfect time."  
  
"Ethan Martin Crane, you are to get in this car right now!"  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
He had to be a Crane because he was stubborn just like them if he didn't have his way he would manipulate the situation until he did. She didn't have a choice she had to let him stay in Harmony. For some strange reason she had a feeling her son was up to something. The last time he left him in Harmony he had been a part of the plan that showed Kathleen's true ways to Fox. She just hoped that he wasn't staying to try to get her and Fox back together because it simply wasn't going to work.  
  
"Listen Ethan, I know what you're trying to do but it's not going to work."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know that the only reason you want to stay is so you can try and get me and Fox back together but it's not going to work." Ethan rolled his eyes. "It was pure luck that you caught on to Kathleen's plan to marry Fox but it want be that easy to get me and him back together."  
  
"Why not, don't you love him?"  
  
"Of course I do, that's why I'm doing this and that's all the explaining I'm going to do. Now get in the car so we can go."  
  
"I'm telling you you're going to wish you didn't do this." Ethan said as she slammed the car door.  
  
Crane Mansion   
  
"So you just let her go?"  
  
"What was I suppose to do Ethan, tie her down to a chair until she wanted to be with me?"  
  
"Yes if that's what it would've took."  
  
"I didn't want to force her, she has to come back to me on her own."  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
"I have to believe something.  
  
Fox didn't know if he should chase after her or let her go for good this time. He figured the more he fought for her the more she would probably push him away. But could he just let her walk out of his life again. Theresa was such a strong woman and hell bent on proving that she could spend the rest of her life without him; leaving him no way of proving that she was wrong.  
  
"So that's it, you don't have a plan or anything?"  
  
"Nope, there's nothing I can do."  
  
"You can't just give up, she's the woman that you're suppose to spend the rest of your life with."  
  
"How do you know that; I mean at one time you thought that she was the woman you were suppose to be with."  
  
"I know and at that point in time she was but it's Gwen that I'm meant to be with. Listen to me Fox don't let her go, fight for her."  
  
"Why should I; she told me that she didn't want to be with me."  
  
"Theresa's confused right now she has no idea what she wants."  
  
"She made it clear what she wants and it's not me. Just face it Ethan, it's over between us and there's nothing anybody can do about it.  
  
Fox walked out the room passing Gwen and as he went out.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" She asked as she sat in her husband's lap.  
  
"Theresa left him again."  
  
"WHAT! You've got to be kidding me; why did she leave?  
  
"At first she said it was because she wanted to focus all her time on Little Ethan but then she can clean and told him it was because she didn't want to ruin his life."  
  
"Why would she think that, they're perfect for each other."  
  
"I know, but Theresa seems to think that every relationship she's in is going to turn out bad and if I was her I would probably think the same thing. I mean look at her record."  
  
"I can't believe this, so Fox is just letting her go like that?"  
  
"Yep and you should too, don't go poking your nose where it doesn't belong."  
  
"I want."  
  
She hoped her husband would believe the lie she was telling him. She wished Theresa had given up so easily when she was chasing after Ethan all those years ago. But that wasn't important right now; she had to get them back together. She couldn't believe she was still bending over backwards for Theresa when there was a chance that her son maybe her husband's. Why was she still so bent on getting them back together; she hadn't figured that out yet but she was sure it would come to her when she heard Fox and Theresa being pronounced husband and wife. Lucky for them Gwen had a business trip to New York planned next week, she would make a stop by Theresa's new house and accidentally bring up Fox. If things work out the way they should Theresa would be coming back to Harmony to stay.  
  
AN: So what do you think, I want to bring this to an end but I'm having so much fun writing it. Thank you to Anna and Ashley for voicing their opinion on what my new story should be about. I absolutely agree that Fox and Whitney don't make a good couple, which mean I will be starting a new THEROX story as soon as possible. I've already came up with a storyline that I think everyone will enjoy and I'll probably start working on it sometime next week. So look for it to be posted very soon. Please continue to R&R!! 


	27. Give It Another Try

Give It Another Try  
  
Theresa had been back in New York for little over a week now but she couldn't constrate on any of her work. She had been working on the same sketches all day but they all seemed as if they could be better. From the time she woke up until she went to bed her mind was on one person and that was Fox. No matter how much work was placed in front of her she could only think of how much she missed him. That was just something she would have do deal with, when she made the choice to give up Fox forever she knew this would be one of the consequences. With Little Ethan gone for the week on a camping trip with one of hi friends from school she was left all alone with nothing to do but think of all the mistakes she had made in her life. The only thing good she had going for her was her company and the house she had just purchased.  
  
It wasn't much but it was just perfect for her and Little Ethan. Everyday when she walked in the house she felt proud that she finally had something she could call her own. She had worked very hard to get her company started and even harder to make a profit from it but she had proving to everyone that she wasn't a failure. Why couldn't she believe that when it came to her and Fox? He was everything she wanted in a man but she just wasn't right for him. Looking at the clock she saw the she had accomplished anything in the past hour so it made no sense for her to stay there doing nothing. After packing some work to take with her she started from home.  
  
Once she was there she realized just how lonely she was. She thought of fixing herself something to eat but she wasn't all that hungry. There was nothing for her do, the house was clean and Little Ethan wasn't there to complain about anything. Then it hit her; she hadn't talked to Whitney since she left so maybe it would be a good idea to call her up. The phone rung there times before Whit's voicemail came on. She did leave a message because she knew she would end up calling back later. She was just about to work on her sketches again when the doorbell rung.  
  
"It's probably just someone asking for a donation." She said to herself as she opened the door, but to her surprise she found Gwen standing on the other side. "Gwen what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was in New York on business so I decided to stop by and see this new place of yours."  
  
"Please come in and have a seat. It's so good to see you."  
  
"Wow this place is great you must love it."  
  
"More then anything in the world. So how are you and how in the world did you manage to leave Harmony without Sarah."  
  
"Trust me it was hard but as long as I keep telling myself it's only two days I'll be okay."  
  
"I know how that is Little Ethan went on a camping trip with one his friends and I feel as if I'm going to go crazy without him."  
  
"How is he, is he still having hard time adjusting to the fact that Ethan might be his dad?"  
  
"I don't know he didn't say much to me before he left on the trip but as far as I can tell he's doing okay. I still can't believe your taking it so well, I thought that you would want to kill me by now."  
  
Gwen laughed. "Yeah you would think that but I didn't have any reason to be mad. When you and Ethan slept together you two were about to get married so it wasn't like you went behind my back or anything."  
  
"You're amazing."  
  
"You are too; how are you holding up. It must be hard to sit around and wait for Eve to call you with the results."  
  
"Yeah but the quicker she does it the quicker everyone can go on with their lives. I'm just hoping nothing has to change, don't get me wrong I know that Ethan would be a good farther for Little Ethan."  
  
"I agree but since Little Ethan has come into Julian's life he has become a new man. Him and Chad have begun to spend a lot more time together also, I still can't get use to the fact that Chad is a Crane."  
  
"I know, it's going to take some getting use to."  
  
"Yeah Fox seems to be okay with it too, I always thought that he would be kind of mad about not being heir to the fortune anymore."  
  
She was wondering how long it would take before that name was brought up, she had to make it seems as if it didn't effect her when Fox was mentioned.  
  
"I'm sure Julian isn't going to forget about Fox, they'll work something out when the time comes."  
  
"It's makes me feel sorry for him, can you imagine what he's going through right now; finding out he isn't the oldest anymore, Kathleen being a psycho, and lets not forget you leaving." Her voice trailed off as she said the words.  
  
"I never thought of that, I mean I didn't think of all that when I left."  
  
"I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that I mean I totally understand why you left."  
  
"Do you really?"  
  
"Of course I mean if I were you I would be very scared to jump into another relationship and lets not forget Little Ethan. He needs you now more than ever."  
  
"You couldn't be more right my son needs me."  
  
"So what if Fox is sitting around the house pouting and talking about how much he misses you, there's plenty other women out there. He can find someone else better then you."  
  
"That's right, wait did you say he misses me?"  
  
"That's not the point right now, we're talking about how easily he can replace you."  
  
"What if I don't want to be replaced?"  
  
"Of course you do; that's why you left, so Fox can move on with is life."  
  
True enough she wanted to move on with her life but in her mind she never saw him moving on. The thought of his with another woman almost killed her. For some reason she just assumed that he wouldn't be with anyone else but that was very stupid of her to think. He was going to move on with his life with or without her.  
  
"I umm... I just assumed that Fox would stay single."  
  
"You're joking right? Do you really think Fox is going to stay single? You probably think that he's sitting around waiting for you to come back to him."  
  
"Yeah I guess that's what I thought."  
  
"Then why did you leave him?"  
  
"I have several reasons, one because he didn't believe me when I told him Kathleen was pregnant. He knows I would never do anything to hurt him, he should've believe me. And two because none of my relationships ever work, no matter how hard I try they just fall apart."  
  
"Okay I agree with you about him not believing you, you have ever right to be mad about that. But that last excuse is not good enough, name someone who's been in a perfect relationship."  
  
"Well there's you and Ethan..."  
  
"Wrong, remember you broke us up and almost married him."  
  
"Yeah but you two had been together since grade school, everybody who knows that the two of you are made for each other."  
  
"Yes but we still had to overcome so many battles to get to where we are now and that's what makes our love so strong."  
  
"I don't know Gwen, I don't think I'm ready to be in another relationship."  
  
"Understandable but just because you think that way doesn't mean Fox does too. We both know how much he loves you but I'm sure he doesn't want to spend the rest of his life waiting on you. Don't you want him to move on?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"No buts about it Theresa, you don't want to be with him so let him find someone who does."  
  
Gwen was right but she didn't want Fox to be with anyone else, the more she thought about it the more selfish she seemed. In her heart she knew she wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship or was she. What were her reasons again, she wanted to spend more time with Little Ethan. If that was true then he would be with her right now then on a camping trip with some other family. Reasons number two; all her relationships had ended in a disaster, okay that was true but that was because the relationship she chose to be in. She knew that her and Ethan's relationship was going to turn out the way it did because he was in love with another women. So why didn't her relationship with Fox work?  
  
"I don't know Gwen, I just got feel that if I start another relationship with Fox it's going to end up the same way it did the first time."  
  
"And how did it end, weren't you happy with Fox?"  
  
"Of course I was but look what happened in the end, I'm here in New York and he almost ended up married to Kathleen."  
  
"That's all very true but it's not like it was his fault. You chose to come to New York."  
  
"But he didn't try to stop me, according to him he wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship."  
  
"Is that the only reason?"  
  
"He also said it was because I was being offered a great opportunity in New York."  
  
"He's right, look at everything you have now. This is your house; you have your own business, people work a lifetime for what you have and never get it."  
  
"I know Gwen but what does this have to do with Fox."  
  
"Can't you see that Fox was right, you needed to get away from Harmony to build a life for yourself. And as for him not being ready to be in a serious relationship that's something you're going to have to respect. He was man enough to tell you that he wasn't what you needed in your life at that time and it just so happened that the job of a lifetime became available to you at the same time. Look Theresa I'm not trying to tell you what to do but I'm telling you what you should do. Go back to Harmony and talk to Fox, he wants to be with you and we both know you want to be with him too. I know you've heard this a thousand times but don't let Fox go, you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life."  
  
She knew Gwen was right but she couldn't just sallow her pride and go back to Harmony, especially when there was still the fact that Fox didn't believe her when she told him the truth about Kathleen. That worried her because that meant that he didn't love her enough to believe in her when he needed her the most. But that lead to another question, did she love him enough to look past something as small as that or was she just looking for another excuse. And last but now least she couldn't forget the fact that she still had to deal with who Little Ethan's dad was, the phone rung and broke into her thoughts.  
  
"Hello.... yes this is she...yes I can be there as soon as I can." She covered her heart as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Theresa what is it, you look as pale as a ghost."  
  
"Umm...that was someone from Eve's office calling to say that the test results are back."  
  
AN: I think this chapter was kind of dull but it seemed like it had to be written. I tried to put off this moment as long as possible but it's time to find out who Little Ethan belong to. I've already made my decision but you'll just have to wait until my the next chapter to find out who I picked. I've just posted my new story it's called Married by Mistake, it's a THEROSX and if you like this one then you'll probably like that one too so please take the time to read it. Keep Reviewing!! 


	28. The Big Annoucment

The Big Announcement  
  
"I have never been more scared in my life." Ethan said as he paced around the hospital room.  
  
"Honey sit down you have nothing to worry about."  
  
"Gwen's right, I'm just as nervous as you are but no matter what we do our fate has been seal. Little Ethan is either mine or yours."  
  
"I know but I'm going to go crazy if Theresa doesn't hurry up and get her with Little Ethan. Are you sure they are on the way, why didn't she just fly back with you?"  
  
"Because she had to wait for Ethan to return from his camping trip with a friend I'm sure they'll be her any minute. Don't worry honey everything is going to work out for the best."  
  
After sitting for what seemed like an hour Little Ethan and Theresa finally made their way through the door.  
  
"Sorry we're late, I had to sit in the parking lot and listen to a boring speech from my mom. Where is Dr. Russell so we can get this over."  
  
"Remember no matter Eve tells us everything is going to be fine."  
  
"I know, you don't have to tell me again  
  
"I'll go get Eve." Gwen said.  
  
Her son was braver then she was, she wished a thousand times that she didn't have to put him through all this drama. She had promised him that after all this was over he would never have to worry about anything like this again. The quicker this was over the quicker things could go back to normal. These past couple of weeks had been so hard for him and she would give anything to go back in time and make it so none of it happened but no matter what they founded out today she knew her child would grow up with two parents that loved him very much.  
  
"Hello everybody." Eve walked in followed by Gwen. "I'm sure you want to know the results as soon as possible so I want beat around the bush. I just want to let you know these test are one hundred percent accurate. We had to do a test to make sure Little Ethan was Theresa's son and no question about it Lopez-Fitzgerald blood runs through him. Now for the important one I'll start with Ethan."  
  
Theresa thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest, if Eve didn't hurry and opened that envelope she was going to snatch it out of her hand.  
  
"Okay Ethan it looks like Little Ethan is not your son, I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh Ethan I'm so sorry I had to put you through all of this."  
  
"It's okay Theresa none of this is your fault; Little Ethan is still a part of my life and I'll be there to watch him grow up no matter what."  
  
"Now on to Julian, well there's no doubt about it you're a Crane Little Ethan."  
  
"Thank God, no offense Ethan."  
  
"None taken, congratulations Julian."  
  
"You know Ethan I've been thinking about when I found out I wasn't your father, I disowned you when I shouldn't have. It wasn't your fault you were just as clueless as I was, it's just that when I found out I was just hurt and it felt like the right thing to do."  
  
"It's okay Julian you don't have to explain anything to me."  
  
"Yes I do, I shouldn't have reacted that way and I'm sorry. I know I could never make it up to you but I would like it if we started to spend more time together anything. Family is important to me now and even though I already have three wonderful sons I would like it very much if you would be a part of my family once again. If Chief Bennett doesn't mind."  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't." Ethan said as he hugged Julian.  
  
"Now that all this is over lets have a little get together at the Mansion to celebrate, it'll be the chance to get all my sons together under one roof once again."  
  
"Julian I think that's a great idea, don't you Theresa?"  
  
"I don't know Gwen, I was thinking that maybe me and Ethan should head back to New York." Gwen gave her a killer look and she instantly knew what it meant. "Well maybe we could stick around for a couple more days, there's someone who I need to talk to anyway."  
  
"Since this is a night to remember I expect to see everyone in their best evening wear. If you'll excuse me I need to get home so I can start planning everything, I hope to see you there Eve."  
  
"Mom I'm going to go with me dad if that's okay with you."  
  
"Of course, be good." She turned to Gwen and Ethan. "I'm so glad all that is over at least some good came out of it. Now you and Julian can begin to repair your relationship."  
  
"Yeah this whole thing has made me realize just how important family is, I mean I already knew it was but now I know you can't take anything small like that for granted. I've also been doing thinking about another thing, time I took my father's last name. I know it's not a name that isn't respected as much as the Crane name but I am a Bennett and nothing is going to change that. Honey is it okay with you, you don't mind if you and Sarah are Bennett's?"  
  
"No, not all. I would be honored to be a Bennett with you and I'm sure your parents would love the idea."  
  
Theresa's heart was over flowing with joy; Gwen and Ethan deserved to be happy. How could she have been so blind all those year; Ethan and Gwen were meant to be together more then anyone she knew. Maybe she was being blind once again but this time about her and Fox. Everything Gwen said to her in New York was right if she didn't tell Fox how she felt about him then she would lose him forever and she didn't think she could ever forgive herself for that.  
  
"Well if you two will excuse me I have to go get ready for tonight, there's something important that simply must be done."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with Fox?" Gwen asked.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for everything you did for me in New York." She gave Gwen a little hug.  
  
"Anything for a friend, it's good to see you smiling again."  
  
"It's good to smile, I'll see you later."  
  
Once Theresa was out the door Ethan spoke up. "I thought I told you not to go poking your nose into Theresa and Fox's business."  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help it, somebody had to do something."  
  
"It's okay, I was hoping you would I hate seeing him so miserable. He loves her almost as much as I love you."  
  
"I know we're both very lucky girls." She kissed her husband. "Now lets get home so we can go check on our little girl."  
  
AN: Okay I'm sick of making Theresa and Fox suffer, even though I hate to bring this story to an end I think it's time they were finally together. Please continue to R&R!!!! 


	29. We Belong Together

We Belong Together  
  
"Great another one of the famous Crane parties."  
  
Fox should've been happy since the party was in celebration of Julian finding out Little Ethan was his son but for some reason he couldn't be happy. There was no he could be happy knowing the women he loved would be at the very same party but he couldn't be with her. Somehow he was going to put a smile of his face for his father and little brother sake and attended the party long enough for everyone to say that he was there. Once Theresa was back in New York he would be about to move on with his life but how, he couldn't forget about her when he knew he still loved her more then anything in the world. He had to respect her wishes, she didn't want to be with him anymore and that was something he would try to deal with.  
  
It seemed as if everybody had something to celebrate but him, even though Little Ethan wasn't Ethan's son he still had something to celebrate. He was finally taking Chief Bennett's last name, which was something that had his mother, Ivy, floating on air. This was going to be the longest night of his life.  
  
"Hey Fox, you don't look to happy to be here tonight."  
  
"I know I should be Chad but I just can't."  
  
"Let me guess it has something to do with Theresa."  
  
"Yeah but I don't want to talk about that right now, I been meaning to call you and welcome you to the family. I still can't believe that one of my best friends is my brother."  
  
"I know I can't believe it either, I never would have guessed that Eve and Julian were my parents."  
  
"And what about you and Whitney, it must be devastating for her."  
  
"It's been hard on both of us, its hard to accept that t he women you're in love with is actually your sister."  
  
"I'm sorry, I know how much you love each other but if you ever need me you know I'm here for you."  
  
"Same goes for you too, if you ever want to talk about what's going on between you and Theresa just give me a call."  
  
Chad gave him a pat on the back and walked across the room. Nothing he was going through compared to what Fox was dealing with. Even though they might not be together right now there was still hope for him and Theresa but for Chad and Whitney it was over. There was nothing neither of them could do and the fact that they were related; he hoped that everything worked out for both of them in the end because they really deserved to be happy.  
  
The party was in full stream now; everyone had arrived, expect Theresa. Not that he was looking for her but he would've noticed the moment she walked into the room. He noticed how happy his father was tonight; it was hard to believe that he was the same man that was once married to his mother. Even though he didn't have a good childhood growing up he knew that Little Ethan would never have the chance to say that. Julian was really a changed man and finally starting to show that he was a great man. He couldn't resist the urge to talk to him.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Hi son, are you enjoying the party?"  
  
"I'm trying but I can't seem to get into the party mood."  
  
"Does it have anything to do with the lovely Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald?"  
  
"Yes but I don't want to talk about her right now."  
  
"Well just in case you don't want to see her either you wouldn't want to turn around because she's walking in your direction."  
  
When he turned around to see if Julian was telling the truth he almost passed out at the sight of Theresa. It was like she was an angel floating on air; he had no idea how he was going to spend the rest of his life without her in it.  
  
"Don't make the same mistake I made when I let Eve go all those years, no matter how hard she may push you away doing give up."  
  
He watched as his father had a short conversation with Theresa as they passed by each other. It seemed as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest because he knew she coming over to talk to him.  
  
"Hi Fox, umm...I was wondering if we could go somewhere so we could talk our something.  
  
"Yeah sure, how about the gazebo?"  
  
"Perfect, you lead the way."  
  
Fox was clueless as to why Theresa wanted to talk to him; there was nothing else left for them to say to each other. It seemed as if it took them forever to get to the gazebo but as he walked he kept thinking of his father words. Should he try once more and fight for Theresa or just let her go.  
  
Theresa was the first one to speak up. "Julian sure does know how to throw a party."  
  
"Yeah he put it together really fast, you know he's really happy about Little Ethan being his son."  
  
"I'm happy for him, I couldn't imagine a better father for my son."  
  
"I'm glad everything work out for the two you."  
  
There was a long moment of silence between the two of them because he couldn't think of anything to say. Somehow he had to break the silence.  
  
"So when are you and Little Ethan heading back to New York?"  
  
"Actually I have no idea because there are something's I have to straitening out here first."  
  
"Really, I thought that after today everything would be settled."  
  
"What has to be done has nothing to do with Little Ethan, it's about you an me."  
  
Theresa had no idea were she was going to get the courage to say what she had to say but she wasn't going to leave Harmony without Fox. Gwen was right she didn't really want to move on, it was Fox she wanted to be with.  
  
"Us? I thought you had said everything last time we talked."  
  
"I thought I had too but once I got to New York and started to live my life without you I realized that that's not what I wanted. I guess I shouldn't beat around the bush and just say what it is that needs to be said."  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
She swallowed her pride and went for it. "Fox I love you more than anything else in the world, actually you are my world. I can't imagine myself spending the rest of my life without you in it. All I'm asking for is a second chance, a chance to show you just how much I love you and how happy I can make you. I know I don't deserve it but..." He put his finger up to her mouth to stop her.  
  
"You shouldn't be the one asking for another chance it should be me. I should've believed me when you told me about Kathleen but I was so blinded by the person I thought she was. I should be asking you to forgive me for making such an ass out of myself. I love you more then anything else in this world and I can't imagine living my life without you either. So basically what I'm trying to say is marry me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know that wasn't all the romantic or anything do you want me to get down on one knee?"  
  
"No...well...yes...just say it again, tell me how much you love me."  
  
He got down on one knee and stood in front of her. "Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald, I love you more then the air I breathe. Would you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world."  
  
"Yes...Of course I will Fox!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him, it was the kissed that sealed their future together.  
  
A Couple Of Moth Later   
  
"Well this is it Theresa, the next time you walk down this aisle you'll be Mrs. Crane again."  
  
"Yeah but at least this time you'll remember getting married."  
  
"All right you two, enough with all the jokes."  
  
Luis stood to her left while Antonio stood on her right, it was always her dream as a little girl to have her father walk her down the aisle but since he wasn't there her brother would do. This was the moment she had waited for all her life and now she was finally fixing to marry the man she loved. She couldn't think of any time when she was happier, well maybe when she almost married Ethan and when her son was born but just now this was her moment. Her and Fox had started planning this day the moment he asked her to marry him, the past couple of months had been busy for her. Not only was she planning a wedding but she also had a business to run. Fox was willing to move to New York so she could run the business from there but she knew Harmony was her home. It was where her family was and where she wanted to raise Little Ethan and her future children. Now her business would permanently be based in Harmony.  
  
She had no idea how she lived all those years without Fox, and she also had no idea how she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life without him. She could see him waiting for her at the end of the aisle. She wished she could push everyone aside so she could stand next to him and become his wife. There was no way she would ever be able to thank Gwen and everyone else who had helped her realize what a big mistake she would be making if she would've let Fox go. He was her everything, her partner, her best friend. He completed her and gave her life a whole new meaning.  
  
When she was finally standing next to Fox she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She wanted to feel this happiness everyday for the rest of her life and she knew she would because she was going to be married to Fox. He wiped the tears from her face as she said her vows to him and waited to hear the words she had been waiting all her life to hear.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Fox you may kiss your bride."  
  
"I love you Mrs. Crane."  
  
"Not as much as I love you Mr. Crane."  
  
AN: Awwww.... I'm sad to see this story come to an end but it had to be done. I wanted to start focusing my attention on Married By Mistake. Thank you to everyone who read my story and thank you even more to everyone who reviewed. I wish I could list each of your names but that would take forever, you know who you are and I appreciate each of you. There are many more stories to come from me; this one was just the beginning. I hope you enjoyed it and I also hope you continue to read anything else I work on. Kanicee 


End file.
